Learning to Live with Change
by Moonlight313
Summary: Bella isn't used to having to deal with so much change but with her dad in the hospital, Edward's strange behavior, and many of Edward's darkest secrets out in the open Bella is trying to learn. But why won't Alec stop making life so difficult? Chap 16 up
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I'm mostly writing this because I have writers block on my other two stories. This was written off the top of my head and I actually have no idea what the plot is going to be yet (this could be interesting), sorry about any typos_.

_I do not own twilight or any of its characters Stephenie Meyer does. (I still don't get why we have to say this every time. I'm nowhere near as good at writing as she is.)_

* * *

I had never really thought about the future, but ever since Edward had come into my life I couldn't help but wonder. I knew he refused to change me; we had had countless arguments about it, most ending with me cowering in fear of his smoldering onyx eyes.

I knew I couldn't stay with him for much longer I was already eighteen. I shuddered at the thought of living life without him. But until a solution became clear I was going to have to make the best of what I had.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

When I opened my eyes the first thing that my blurry vision registered was sweet buttery sunlight that was leaking in through my window. My heart dropped at the sight of the sunlight, it meant that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's would be absent from school.

The only good thing about this was the fact that I wouldn't have to deal Rosalie.

I slid out of bed, grabbed my bag of toiletries and clothes off the floor, and headed for the bathroom. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I thought of the days that something similar happened except for the fact that Edward was there gently waking me by pressing his perfect marble lips to mine.

I realized that I was running late, I grabbed a granola bar and climbed into my faithful old Chevy truck.

When I got to English class our assignment was to write a simple poem containing some relativity to one of the Greek myths we had been studying. I wrote the first thing that came to mind. (try and guess what myth it has to do with)

_Across a river bend_

_A soul tries to fly_

_To fly among the many birds_

_To drift upon golden wings_

_If only in my dreams_

_To fly over foaming green seas_

_No care in the world_

_A freedom that becomes undone_

_To melt into a setting sun_

Even though English was my favorite subject writing poems was not what I wanted to do. When the bell finally rang, the same nasal buzzing sound that I had heard on my first day, I was relieved.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. When the final bell rang I decided that I would head for the Cullen's household instead of mopping around Charlie's house waiting for him to come home.

The first thing I noticed when I pulled into the drive way was that Rosalie's coverable was yet to make an appearance. I wondered where she could have gone; the sun still hadn't set.

I knocked on the front door, and a beaming Alice answered the door.

" Hi," I couldn't help but smile at her excitement, she reminded me of a five year old awaiting the arrival of her new puppy.

" How was your day?" I asked Alice, I still wondered what they did when it was sunny.

" For me it was fine, but Edward's been a nervous wreck all day." She rolled her eyes.

" I'm glad I came then."

" He's upstairs in his room," she answered automatically, " I'm actually surprised he hasn't come down yet." I chuckled and headed for his room.

When I walked into his room I found the reason that he had not made an appearance downstairs. He was sitting of his comfy black sofa listening to an iPod. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

His eyes quickly darted to the door at the sound of my laughter. In less than half a second he was standing in front of me, his arms pulling me close, the iPod lying on the sofa completely forgotten.

" I missed you."

" I heard, Alice told me." His nose scrunched up at this.

He gently ran the back of his cool hand against my jaw line.

" What did you do today? I can't help but be curious." He rolled his topaz eyes.

" Paced around the room thinking about you, listened to music… Oh, and I went to your house.

" You did what?" my eyes widening in shock. I could understand him coming to my house when I was there, but going when no one was home. It actually reminded me of a movie that I had watched, and guess what it was about… a stalker.

" Kidding, kidding. I just wanted to see the look on your face. I picked up a pillow that was lying near by, and threw it at him. He easily sidestepped it, chuckling.

" So… what do you want to do?" He rolled his eyes."

"I'm not sure what I want to do, but you have five minutes till curfew." I sighed, it had been four months since Charlie had issued my new curfew, but I still forget about it on a regular basis.

I followed Edward down through the house, and out toward his Volvo.

" What are we going to do about my truck?" I already knew the answer.

" I'll have Alice drop it off later."

" When we arrived at Charlie's Edward gently kissed me. " good night, Bella."

" Good night."

I grabbed the key from under the eave, and unlocked the door.

The first thing I noticed was that Charlie hadn't arrived or even called to tell me that he would be late.

I heard the phone ringing. I rushed down the stairs, and skidded to a halt just as I grabbed the phone.

" Is this Isabella swan?"

" Yes."

" Don't be alarmed, but there has been an accident."

* * *

_AN: okay, a cliffhanger, I know you hate them but I needed an excuse for people to review and tell me if I should continue. And I don't mean only one person; maybe… let's see… twenty people(hee, hee). Well… maybe not that many_.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: yeah, it's raining! I mean oh no it's raining I can't paint anymore! This isn't very good or very long because I had to write this quickly before the rain stopped. Thanks for all the reviews! But just like last time if I don't get many reviews I won't update it again. enjoy!_

_I do not own twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. (I'm still putting it)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

" Don't be alarmed, but there has been an accident," the words echoing with sincerity.

" Your father has been shot on duty. He is in critical condition, the bullet went into the stomach, and the doctors fear that there will some internal bleeding."

Even though I knew what was being said, but my mind would not register the new information that I had received. How could Charlie be hurt? He'd been doing his job for years, why did he have to go and get shot today?

I shook these thoughts out of my mind, and quickly dialed Edward's number.

" Hi." The velvety soft voice, that usually left me breathless, did nothing to calm my nerves.

" Charlie has been shot." I sobbed into the phone. He reacted calmly as I knew he would.

" Bella, don't move, don't do anything, I'll be right there." I knew he couldn't see me, but I continued to nod my head.

I sat down on the couch staring at the wall blankly. I have no idea how long I sat there, rocking back and forth, blaming myself for what had happened. Edward sat on the couch next to me. I hadn't heard him come in.

" Bella, are you – oh right, you hate when people ask you that." He was trying to bring me out of my dark mood, and it of course had worked. I smiled gently.

* * *

We stepped inside the hospital, wiping our dripping faces, a crash of thunder roared outside. As I followed Edward to the front desk something occurred to me.

" Is Carlisle working today?"

" As a matter of fact he is," he replied coolly. By now we had reached the front desk, Edward smiling politely asked which room Charlie swan was staying in.

" He is in bed three in the critical care unit," the secretary replied after a brief glance at her computer. Edward quickly thanked her, and headed for the stairs. I groaned, knowing my abilities with balance I'd probably end up falling down three flights of stairs and out a window. (twilight flashback)

Thankfully I made it up the stairs with out incident. The sign outside the stairs said to take a left, but Edward looked at the sign and quickly went in the opposite direction. I shot him a bewildered look.

" Carlisle's office is right over … here," he answered as he pulled open a heavy looking door.

Carlisle glanced up from his papers, for a second he seemed confused that Edward was standing in front of him.

" Edward, … Bella, what brings you here?"

" Apparently you haven't heard, Bella's dad was shot, and is in critical care right down the hall from here," his voice was filled with disgust. Like me he was probably expecting Carlisle to know what had happened to Charlie.

Carlisle looked hurt, but he quickly hid it behind a mask of concern, not only for me but also for the reason he knew nothing of Charlie's accident.

" Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am about your dad, but I must find out why I was not alerted of his presence." He quickly stepped around the desk, and head through the door.

" It may only be me, you've known Carlisle a lot longer than me, but was that at least a little weird." Edward was staring at the door; a curious expression that I could not place was poised on his perfect marble face.

" Nope, that was weird all right." He said suddenly. I couldn't help but laugh. I hadn't been sure what he would say about my question, but it certainly wasn't that. " What?" I looked at me puzzled.

" Nothing, it doesn't matter." He glared at me, his eyes smoldering. I could almost hear him saying if only I could read her mind.

* * *

I had been sitting with Charlie for quite a while now; Edward was pretending to sleep in the chair across the room. A nurse wearing a dull green shirt entered the room. _Right on time_. A nurse had been coming in every half hour to check on him.

" I don't mean to disturb you Miss, but visiting hours are now over. You can come back tomorrow at nine. I thanked her, and walked over to Edward, pretending to wake him up.

We walked through the hospital in silence. Luckily, Edward was to distracted to argue with me, and led us to the elevators. He hadn't said much since we had left Carlisle's office, I couldn't tell if he was confused or annoyed by Carlisle's actions.

I was just as curious as he was. Carlisle never acted like this, he was always the calm and responsible vampire while everyone else ran amuck, taking advantages of the cloudy weather that rarely let sun shine through.

When I got into his Volvo I noticed that a small note rested on Edward's seat. Before I could read what it said he quickly snatched in up, and shoved it in to the pocket of his jacket, the same jacket that he had worn that night in Port Angeles. I still wonder what had happened to the men that had tried to rape me, but I didn't put much thought to that as I remembered Edward's anger. It was better not knowing. (You know what happened to them if you read chapter 17 of the lion and the lamb.)

I stared out the window, thinking. When Edward pulled into the driveway, he said nothing.

" Good night." He didn't respond. I stepped out of the car, and grabbed the key from the eave. Once I was in the house I burst into tears. I couldn't believe it, Edward, the most important person in my life, who I depended on, had left me, even ignored me, at the moment I needed him most.

I slipped my shoes off and curled up under the covers of my bed. I was hoping that I would look up to see Edward climbing through my window…

* * *

_AN: I finished it, I didn't think I was going to, oh well I'm not complaining. Don't forget to review! oh ... and by the way the next chapter is going to have something to do with edward falling for someone, besides Bella. if i don't get a chance to post again, i hope you have a wonderful 4th of july, unless of course you live in England or something._

**_PLEASE REVIEW :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: wow… that's weird. It's raining again; I thought we were supposed to be having a drought. Whatever. Well here's chap 3 for all of my wonderful reviewers. Thank you very much, I think I replied to everyone of them… if not I'm sorry. I feel bad for always asking for reviews, but what's the point of posting it if I have no idea if anyone even likes it. No matter. Enjoy!_

_I do not own twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. (Post it again and again and again. So annoying. I mean you'd have to be out of your mind to think that I was even close to being as good at writing as Stephenie is.)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Edward's PoV**

I was driving faster than usual. I needed to get home, and fast. I had never seen Carlisle act like that, and I knew that something was up, something that they were trying to hide from me, and I had a feeling that it had to do with Alice.

I picked up my speed, going over 110. I was soon pulling into the wooded driveway, and I saw that Carlisle's Mercedes was parked in front of the front door. If I had suspicions before, they even stronger now, Carlisle's shift was not supposed to end until eleven.

I quickly walked up to the house, and through the front door. No one was in sight, but distantly I could hear Alice arguing with someone. I knew it couldn't be Jasper because he was out hunting with Emmett. I dashed up the steps, and into her room.

Her eyes darted to the door, " But you don't understa-," she froze the moment she saw my silhouette standing in her door way. Carlisle was pacing in front of her, his whole body tense, hands clenched into fists.

" What's going on? I know something's up; so don't even try to pretend that there isn't. I'm not stupid you know." I was furious now.

Alice took a quick glance at my face. " N… nothing's going on, Edward. Stop over reacting." Alice was nervous, and even she knew that there was no use trying to hide it.

" Alice, tell me now," my voice full of authority.

" Edward, please be reasonable." It was Carlisle talking now; I had almost forgotten that he was in the room with us.

" No, you both know how I hate secrets."

" Yes, but …"

" No, Alice, no buts." I was tired of playing around with them; I _needed_ to know what Alice had seen.

" Edward, please listen, what I tell you will not please you, and I haven't figured out a way for you could avoid it… yet." I glared at her. I could not stand secrets, and what made it worse was the fact that both Alice and Carlisle were hiding their thoughts from me.

" _Alice_…"

" Ok, ok. Edward I had a vision, I saw you… with someone else, another human, and no, it wasn't Bella," she blurted out, almost to fast for even my super sensitive ears to hear. I was shocked. I would never leave my beloved Bella.

" How… but… _no_… I would never leave Bella, especially of another human."

" Edward, I can't help what I saw." I turned away from her, my heart breaking. I flew down through the house in a blur. I didn't even bother with the car; I'd be able to get to Bella quicker anyway.

I was shaking my head. I knew I would never leave Bella willingly, but if Alice had had a vision… No, I wouldn't leave her. I couldn't leave her.

I climbed up the tree by her window, and climbed noiselessly inside. I could hear her slow breathing. She was still in the clothes that she had been wearing at the hospital.

I grabbed the pajamas that she had left lying on the floor, and quickly changed her. She must have been in an incredibly deep sleep because even with all this movement she didn't wake up. I felt my shoulders droop; I had expected her to wake up.

I sat in the old rocking chair that was placed in the corner of her room. I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Why would I even think about leaving Bella? What happens in the future, possibly near future, to cause me to leave her? Theses questions remained unanswered as I sat in the dark room staring at the shadows that were playing across her angelic face.

* * *

**Alice's PoV**

I was worried about Edward. The vision I had had about him had left me shocked, and I couldn't bear to think about it had impacted him. I hadn't known him for as long as Carlisle, but I knew that he never ran from a problem, he faced it. I wasn't sure if this was something he'd be able to face, or solve for that matter, he needed help.

I walked quickly down the stairs, my hand trailing on the satin smooth rain beside me, just as Bella had not four hours before. I saw that Edward had not taken his Volvo, and that worried me even more. I may not know everything about Edward, but I knew that he ran when he was scared.

I had only seen Edward breakdown two times, and they both had happened because of Bella. Even I couldn't think of a reason for him to leave Bella. For Christ's sake, he spent every night sitting in her room, waiting for her to awaken, come morning.

I didn't want to intrude on him, but I need to know if he was ok. Wait, of course he wasn't ok, he was just told that one of worst nightmares where going to come true, by _me_, someone he trusted. I'd at least have to make sure that he wasn't doing anything stupid…

* * *

_AN: I hope this is long enough to even be considered a chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop. So there a vision, a horrible vision. To bad Alice didn't tell you exactly what she saw, but maybe it's better that way (Hee Hee). Hoped you enjoyed it, and remember…_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: thanks for the (wonderful) reviews, i love you guys. for those of you who read and don't review, glare you're so mean.I enjoy writing this too much to stop, but I will tell you this; the more reviews I get thesooner I will update. So here's chapter 4 for you, Enjoy!_

_I do not own twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. (Okay I give up, no more complaining.)_

CHAPTER 4 Edward's PoV 

It had probably been close to an hour since Alice had followed me to Bella's. At first I had been annoyed, but I realize that she was just worried about me, who could blame her.

Hell, I was worried about myself.

Oh Bella, why won't you wake up? I need to talk to you, tell you what I've learned. For once I was going to tell her something, she wouldn't have to go to Alice, begging to know the truth.

I needed her to protect me, keep me from leaving her at all costs. I got up, and started to pace. I saw Alice shift nervously in the tree, where she was precariously perched on a slim branch, waiting… watching… protecting…

**Mystery girl's PoV** (I haven't picked a name yet, hmm… I wonder)

Why did we have to move to this tiny town? I loved living in NYC where all the action was, where it was common to see celebrities walking the grimy streets in their expensive stiletto heels.

Dad had been weird since that call, the one he still wouldn't tell me anything about, no matter how much I begged. I groaned. I knew the constant rain clouds that hovered above the town would also affect my view of Forks.

I pushed my spiraling blond hair back behind my ears; I was trying to concentrate on anything besides this horrible town. My dad had already enrolled me at some dinky school called Forks High, how original.

I took a quick glance out the window, and I found the sight quite upsetting. The forest only helped to emphasize the darkness that blanketed the sky, for the rain all I felt was disgust. I vividly remembered the day my dad had told me that we were to be moving.

" Forks, but that's one of the wettest places in the United States. It rarely stops raining there."

" I know but I think change will be good for you, and anyway an old friend of mine lives there."

" So what, an old friend. It doesn't make it any better. I'm eighteen, what if I decide to stay here in New York." I glanced at his face, which only made matters worse; he was hurt.

" I'll go with you, but I won't enjoy _one_ minute of It." his mood lightened dramatically.

I closed my eyes, blocking out the darkness, but not the sound of the pounding rain. I reminded myself that I was doing it for my dad. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I would at least have to find a boyfriend, and a handsome one at that.

Bella's PoV 

I bolted upright, at first a little confused. It was early morning. My heart dropped as the events of last night came flooding back to me.

" Good morning." I looked toward the corner of the room.

" Edward, what are you doing here?" even I could tell that the excitement in my voice was barley contained. I froze. " What time is it?" Edward chuckled.

" Don't worry, visiting hours don't start for another, hmm… twenty-five minutes." I let out a sigh of relief.

Edward quickly handed me a pile of clothes. " Go take your human minute, so we can get to the hospital."

Whatever had been bothering him night before must have been nothing of consequence – or at least he wasn't letting me know if something was wrong.

When I looked out the window I saw a blur of black and white. I shook my head. No, Alice wouldn't be here, especially on a Saturday morning.

As soon as I was dressed I headed back to my room. To my surprise Edward was no longer there. I hurried down the steps and into the kitchen. Edward was standing, staring into the fridge.

" I may not eat _real _food, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to have left over Chinese food for breakfast." I had completely forgotten about shopping.

" Oh well, I'll just skip breakfast." I looked at his concerned face, expecting him to argue, he shrugged, and headed out the door. I stood frozen in place, bewildered by his lack of argument.

The rain was coming down in silver sheets, and by the time I reached Edward's Volvo, I was completely soaked. He took one look at me, and burst out laughing.

" I don't think I've ever seen you so wet," his eyes twinkling with amusement. I pouted.

" Don't be so mean, I couldn't help it." Edward's face suddenly became serious.

" That's now an insult, it's a compliment. You smell even better when you're wet."

I rolled my eyes. " Great, just what I need, a vampire telling me that I smell even more appetizing than usual.

" Ha ha," Edward relayed dryly.

" You need to live a little," I said poking him.

" And you need to stop poking me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

The hospital seemed empty; it was abnormally quiet. I followed Edward toward the elevator. This time we went straight to Charlie's room, his monitors beeping at a steady pace.

We took our respective chairs. Edward grabbed the flow chart that was hanging on the end of the bed, and looked it over.

" Carlisle has looked him over. He says that there has been no change in his condition."

" Is that a good or a bad thing?"

" To tell you the truth, I have no idea." I didn't respond. I have no idea how long we sat there, but I suddenly had the urge to move. I stood up, and headed out the door.

" Where are you going _now_?" I glared at him.

" I have no idea. I just need to do something."

" We could always go back to my house to see if Jasper and Emmett have returned from hunting." I willing agreed.

When we arrived at the Cullen's residence Emmett was standing in the driveway holding something that resembled a large rocket. I shot a questioning look at Edward. His face was blank.

" What are you doing," I asked as soon as we reached Emmett.

" I'm waiting for a car to pass."

" Why would you be waiting for that?" the only answer I received was you'll find out. After about ten minutes Emmett tensed up.

" Someone's coming."

He readied the large rocket, which I now realized was a firework. A small blue Acura drove by. Emmett set off the rocket, purposely missing the car by two inches. The car swerved, and came to an abrupt stop.

Since Edward had already retreated indoors, Emmett scooped me up, and ran into the house. Once inside he burst out laughing. (Sorry about this scene, I'm in 4th of July mode.)

Edward looked at him coolly. " You're stilling doing that, I thought you promised Rosalie you'd stop."

" I couldn't help myself."

" Yes, I'm sure you couldn't." Just then the doorbell rang. Emmett looked puzzled, but pulled the door open anyway.

" Excuse me, but I believe that this is yours."

_AN: ok, so it's not as long as I wanted it to be. I hope you enjoyed it!_

**_YOU BETTER REVIEW:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: have any of you tried to watch Citizen Kane while listening Led zeppelin IV they go together perfectly all of the scenes match perfectly, at least until the cd ends, how cool is that. Sorry I'm getting sidetracked. Thanks to all of my reviewers, I really love you guys. I'm sorry that I'm switching the PoV so much, but there are so many secrets floating around in this story, that this will help to get more info out in one chap._

_I do not own twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. (Still not complaining.)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Edward's PoV**

Something about this man seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. I was sure that I had never met him before. He continued to talk to Emmett, Bella staring on, a look of awe poised on her beautiful face.

I quietly slipped outside; Bella would be safe with Emmett, and walked toward my Volvo. I needed to get away from here, something didn't feel right…

The small blue Acura was now parked near the end of the driveway; an incredibly gorgeous girl was watching me through the windshield, a diabolical look in her green eyes.

I remembered Alice's vision, and quickly climbed into my car. I defiantly needed to get a way from here, at least until these strange visitors left.

* * *

**Mystery Girl's PoV**

Who was that guy? He was perfect, handsome, and angelic. I just had to have him. I _would_ have him.

He was headed for a sliver Volvo. When he spotted our car sitting at the end of his driveway he paused. He met my gaze for a fraction of a seconded before quickly turning around, and climbing into his car.

I forlornly watched his car drive out of sight, the rain gracefully sliding off its windows.

I sat there in the empty car; the only sound was rain, pounding down on me. After about ten minutes dad came back out of the house, he seemed flustered.

He said nothing just drove off toward our new home.

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

Emmett shifted nervously, eyes lingering on the charred rocket resting in the man's hands.

" I think your mistaken, sir." The man stiffened.

" I think not, someone must have accidentally set it off."

" Maybe…" Emmett was extremely uncomfortable. I chose this moment to interrupt.

" Sir, are you new to forks, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

" Actually yes, my daughter and I just moved her form New York."

" Well, welcome to Forks then."

" Thank you, I guess I'll be going now." He turned around, and walked straight out the door. I looked around realizing that Edward was nowhere in sight.

" Emmett, where did Edward go?"

" I'm not sure, but his cars gone." Great now I didn't have a ride home. I walked up to Edward's room. When I walked into his room I saw a book lying on his desk. I picked it up.

Pride and Prejudice. I rolled my eyes; he even left my favorite book lying on his desk. He knew me all to well. I sat down, and began to read.

/…/…/

The room around me grew darker with each passing moment; I had been sitting here for quite some time now. Where was Edward?

I heard a gentle knocking on the door. " Come in." Alice stepped through the door carrying a tray.

" I thought I would bring you something to eat." On the tray sat a turkey sandwich and a bag of pretzels.

A slight smile touched my lips. " Thank you." She walked over to the stereo and turned it on. A familiar tune came on. (Sorry this song has been stuck in my head all morning)

_  
Poppa was a copper and'a momma was a hippie  
In Alabama she was swinging hammer  
Price you gotta pay when you break the panorama  
She never knew that there was anything more than poor  
What in the world does your company take me for?_

_Black bandana, sweet Louisiana  
Robbin'on a bank in the state of Indiana  
She's a runner, rebel and a stunner  
On her merry way saying baby what you gonna  
Lookin' down the barrel of a hot metal .45  
Just another way to survive  
_

_California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess, I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah_

_She's a lover, baby and a fighter  
Should've seen her coming when it got a little brighter  
With a name like Dani California  
Day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya  
A little loaded she was stealing another breath  
I love my baby to death_

I picked up the sandwich taking a large bite, savoring the flavor of this perfectly prepared food. Alice was looking curiously at me.

" I'm sorry about Edward, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." I nodded in agreement. " I can give you a ride home if you want one."

" That would be great." She got up, and walked through the open doorway.

She climbed into Rosalie's BMW. After a slight pause I climbed in too. I had a feeling that Rosalie was going to freak when she found out that I had rode in her car.

When I got home I took a quick shower. I went downstairs to watch TV. I was flipping through the channels when I heard someone rapping on the front door.

When I opened it I saw Edward's tall silhouette in the darkness. He walked toward me, and wrapped his hands around my waist.

" I'm sorry I left." As an answer I looked up and kissed him, and of course he kissed me back.

" Are you going to tell me where you went?"

" Eventually." He murmured nuzzling my neck. I sighed. " What?" he paused looking concerned.

" Why so many secrets Edward?" for a moment I thought I saw a glimmer of guilt reflecting in his eyes…

* * *

_AN: so there, another chapter. Reviews make the updates come quicker. Have you noticed that all my chapters seem to be the same length, somewhere around 1000 words, which is actually quite short. Sorry, I'm babbling._

_If you were wondering the song was the Red Hot Chili Pepper's Dani California._

**_YOU BETTER REVIEW:)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: thanks for all of the reviews, I love you guys. To those of you who read and don't review, you suck. Even if you hated the story I would still like to know. Here's chapter 6 for my few fans._

_I do not own twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 **

**Bella's PoV**

A tingling sensation was sending involuntary shivers racing down my spine. My eyes fluttered open, and I felt Edwards lips pressed delicately against the back of my neck.

" I'm sorry if I woke you, but it is time for school." I groaned, and sat up sliding clumsily out of bed. I picked up my bag of toiletries off the floor, along with a pile of clothes that I had left sitting on the desk.

It only took me a few minutes to get ready, but when I went back to my room Edward was no longer there.

" Edward," I called out, starting to get a little nervous.

" What?" his voice sounded from somewhere down stairs.

" Nothing," I muttered shaking my head, I knew that he had heard me. I headed down the stairs, for once not tripping on that notorious last step. I found Edward in the kitchen setting a bowl of cereal on the table for me.

" You went shopping?"

He rolled his eyes. " Of course I didn't go shopping! Alice did." I glared.

" Did she at least use the money from the food jar?"

He looked at me, dumbstruck. " No, why would she." I was getting annoyed now.

" You know that I hate when you guys go spend money on me"

" Yes, we do. That's what makes it such fun." I sat down shoveling the food into my mouth. " Are you hungry or something?" he looked amused, his eyes enticing topaz eyes sparkling.

" No, I just needed to do something so I wouldn't be able to argue back." He shook his head.

" I will never understand you." Edward picked up his keys, and headed out the door. I grabbed my coat off the rack following close behind.

The ride to school was quiet, mostly because I was focusing on not hyperventilating as Edward ran his hand up and down my thigh. The mini skirt I was wearing did not make this any easier. (Alice bought it for her by the way)

At least the drive only lasted about five minutes, I was sure that if it had been a second longer I would have done something very stupid. Alice was leaning against a wall, waiting for us. Her eyes filled with excitement when she saw Edward's car.

" Guess what I heard," her eyes glittering with excitement. " There's a new girl starting school today." Ever since I had learned about the Cullen's secret it had become my duty to spin an intricate story telling about how creepy they really were. Emmett found this very entertaining.

This year I had almost all of my classes with Edward, I had a suspicion that he had something to with it, those ladies in the front office would do just about anything for him.

/…/…/

I glanced at the clock, my heart race increasing with each passing second. I stole a quick look at Edward. He was smiling, and I could tell that he was making fun of my pounding heart. I blushed. 11:57, only three more minutes.

I took a deep breath. I still wasn't comfortable at confronting complete strangers, never mind lying to one. Edward had informed me of the new girls name, Evelyn. (So there the mystery girl now has a name, all thanks to Hollywood-Violet.

The bell rang at this moment. I walked slowly toward Edward, trying with all my might not to go sprawling to the floor.

The walk to the lunchroom unusually silent. I spotted the new girl, and started toward her. Edward grabbed my wrist to stop me…

**From the Journal of Edward Cullen**

_Bella knew that I was hiding something, that was just a fact I was going to have to face. I loved her with all my heart, and when I saw that girl sitting in that car, her blond hair perfect, green eyes sparkling, I panicked. Something about those two strangers made me feel uneasy. I felt so guilty about leaving my angle in the company of five vampires. I would just have to go to her house tell her every thing. _

_I feel like an asshole, I didn't tell Bella one thing, the look of hurt that reflected in her eyes when ignored all of her questions killed me. I will have to make it up to her tomorrow…_

**Edward's PoV**

The second I realized who the new girl was my heart stopped, well in a figure of speech.

It was the same girl that had been in that small car. The same feeling of uneasiness swept over me. I grabbed Bella's wrist to keep her from leaving. She looked confused.

I led her straight to our normal lunch table. Alice was fidgeting; a look of discomfort ran across her face.

_Edward, that girl looks familiar, but I can't seem to place her. _I nodded letting her know that I felt the same way. I reached out for the Evelyn's mind, as soon as I heard it a shiver ran up my spine.

_I will have Edward Cullen; he is too godlike to be with that filthy… _I blocked out the rest of her oaths. I remembered where I had seen her. When the bell rang, I motioned for Alice to stay.

" What?"

" I remember where I've seen her before." She looked thoughtful.

" Really, where?"

" In your vision," I relayed my voice barley making a sound. Alice stared at me in shock as realization hit her.

_How could he leave Bella for that… that… slut._

" Alice," I warned darkly. She winced outwardly.

" Sorry."

" It doesn't matter. We better hurry up, or we'll both be late for class, and I don't think that Jasper would like you being alone with me for so long," I added in, trying to lighten the mood.

Alice rolled her eyes, and walked away. I turned in the opposite direction, heading for the only class I didn't have with Bella, Physics.

* * *

_AN: sob the end of another chapter. JK. _**You Better Review, or I won't update for a really long time…**


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: ok so I know I haven't updated for almost three month, but I'm giving all of you a chance to yell at me or whatever you like cause I deserve it. To tell you the truth I'm actually surprised I got a chance to write something because I have gymnastic meets every weekend, and school projects all week. If it makes you happy I promise to update at least once a week. I hope you like this chapter, and if you noticed it is science just like it was with Bella._

_Since it's been so long I thought I should review… Alice had a vision of Edward leaving Edward for another human girl, this girl is Evelyn. Evelyn goes to their school now and Edward is annoyed and terrified by Alice's prediction. Bella has no idea what's going on. Left off with Edward leaving lunch for science, the only class that he doesn't have with Bella._

_I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any of the characters (except the hated Evelyn) because Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

The hallway was eerily empty, which suited my brooding mood just fine. That Evelyn character did not register in my mind as harmless; she had an odd aurora around her that gave me an uneasy feeling whenever she drew near, and on top of that her blood had an unearthly smell that made me queasy just at the thought of it.

I listened to my echoing footsteps hoping that the annoying noise might help me rid myself of my boiling anger. I came to a halt outside the classroom door, taking a deep breath to calm myself never really helped, but out of habit I still tried.

I entered the classroom taking my seat behind the table in the center of the room. I lay my head on the table, already bored. I heard the door open, and the tantalizing smell that had been running through my mind all during lunch, entered the room.

And a sense of dejvu swept over me as she took a seat in the chair next to me, the only available chair in the crowed room. I could feel my eyes growing steadily darker; this was not a day to test my temper.

I edged the chair away from her, clinging to the far edge of the table. I needed to get as far away from her as possible. In a strange sense this seemed normal, as if I had always known this would happen.

This class would be exactly as Bella's first day had been, minus the stalking scene and the insatiable hunger.

" Your Edward Cullen, right?" she asked slowly. Her voice seemed eerily familiar, as if it had once run freely through my mind.

"Yes."

"I'm Evelyn. Your brother, he is your brother isn't he? Well, he almost hit my father's car with a rocket."

I nodded, careful to keep a smile poised on my face. "I'm so sorry about that. Emmett's a real practical joker, he's just not very careful."

She returned my smile. " Oh, it's nothing. No one was hurt so there's no need to hold a grudge.

"Right." I wasn't sure if that would be my choice of action, but then again I was indestructible and had no need to worry about danger. And the fact that Emmett looked as menacing as he did might have helped her decision.

She turned her head back toward the front of the room. Just as I, she seemed to be only pretending to learn. Something in the back of head was telling me that this was not right. That this shouldn't be happening again. But why again? I had never met her before, or had I?

She turned her gaze toward me again, increasing the number of questions that were now running through my mind. Just like Bella, she seemed not to notice the strange feeling of foreboding like most humans did around us.

"Ugh." This girl was really getting on my nerves.

"What's wrong?" I froze in my seat. It wasn't possible for her to hear me. I had made sure to mutter it quietly enough for my voice to go unheard.

" This class is just so boring. You never learn anything." I replied cautiously.

" That's the feeling I'm getting from all my classes today." She smiled, nodding in agreement.

I found it quite odd that she was so easy to talk to; most found my opinions opposite to theirs.

" Was it like this at your old school?" she paused for a moment, seemingly surprised that _I _had asked _her_ a question.

"Yes, it's always been like this. Well, it's almost always been like this." I didn't question her further; she seemed reluctant to talk about this subject.

The bell rang, taking me by surprise. For once this class had passed quite quickly. I glanced over at Evelyn. She was slightly bent forward, reaching for her bag.

She straightened herself quickly, and strode toward the exit. She paused at the doorway, turning in my direction.

"See you tomorrow, Edward." With a final smile she twirled around and fled through the door.

I stayed seated, staring at the wall, utterly dumbstruck.

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I didn't understand what was making Edward so nervous, he had never acted like this before. The only good thing about not having art with Edward was that Alice, who in fact was an excellent artist, substituted for him.

This morning I had noticed that Alice had seemed a little jittery this morning, and had had an angry disposition toward Edward. I suspected that Alice had told Edward of a vision, a vision that he had no wish to hear about.

When I entered the classroom I was met by a surprise. Almost no one was present; for once I was not late, but in fact extremely early.

I trudged slowly to my seat in the back of the classroom. At least I would have a chance to talk with Alice without worrying about Edward overhearing.

"Hi, Bella." My head snapped around toward the sound of Alice's voice. As usual her quiet nature had avoided my senses.

"Hi, Alice," I replied meekly, trying to steady the rhythm of my misbehaving heart. She spoke not another word, and as I watched her, her attitude turned sober.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella." Her harsh tone inflicted a slight pain to my attitude.

"Never mind," I muttered, there was no use talking her in this mood, it would just cause more trouble.

"Come on, Bella. Tell me." Her voice had softened, but the hardness still clung to the edges. I could tell she was making a huge effort.

Timidly, I spoke up. "I was wondering if you had anything to do with Edward's bad mood, but from your attitude I can tell it was…" I really hopped this wouldn't trigger her temper.

"Oh." She seemed ashamed of herself now that she understood. "Yes, it's my fault. I saw something that he didn't like."

"Alice, what did you see?"

"I don't think I can tell you. Not only would Edward kill me, but it could also be what caused the –" She paused mid sentence, seeming to realize who she was talking to. "Never mind, I can't say anything more."

I let the silence linger, her words had echoed with such sincerity that I had to. For the rest of class neither of us spoke. There seemed to be an unspoken treaty between; we were not to bring this subject to light again.

When the bell rang, a sense of relief washed over me; a feeling of relief that was soon fleeing as I realized that instead of an silent Alice I would have a silent and hard tempered Edward. I couldn't decide which was worse.

I stood walking to the door. Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see, and with a sigh walked through the door and into the rushing mass of students.

* * *

_AN: okay I know this chapter short just like all my other ones, but if your lucky I might have a chance to update again later today. I write faster if I get reviews just like everybody else, so please review if you want the next chapter out in a few hours. And sorry about any typos I wrote this kind of fast just so I could get it out to all of you who have been asking me if I'm ever going to update._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: as promised the next chapter and look instead of two and a half months it took my two and a half hours to update, for me, I thinks that's a record. Please, review it helps me write faster._

_I do not own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I had decided. Alice was much better than Edward. At least she had said something. Two classes of absolute silence had not helped to calm my nerves. Why couldn't he just something? I was going insane.

I took a deep breath. It did not have to be like this, I could always talk to _him_; ask something weird that forces an answer out of him. I pushed that thought out of my mind; it wasn't at all like me.

"Edward?" he didn't answer. I felt my sadness transform into anger in a matter of seconds.

"Edward, you answer me now or I swear I'll –"

" Bella, calm down. I know I haven't been the best of company, but please I'm trying to think some things through." He spoke quickly and quietly so that I had to stop speaking to hear.

"Tell me what Alice saw."

He growled. " She didn't tell you?"

"Of course not, she was afraid you would kill."

"Yes, I probably would."

I spoke up quickly. "I don't believe her though. That threat has never stopped her before. I think it's just something _she _doesn't like, and if it's something you don't like either I bet it pertains to me."

He winced, telling me that I had come close to home. "Yes." He didn't say anything else.

My eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

He ran a hand through his bronze hair. "Please, Bella, Give me a few more hours to figure it out first." His eyes had turned pleading, and I knew I would never be able to disagree with him.

"Fine." We sat in silence for the rest of class.

When the bell finally rang, I almost felt joyful, almost.

Edward picked my books up off the table, and headed toward his car. I followed only a few paces behind.

By the time we reached the car I was gasping for breath, I had had to practically run to keep up with Edward's new found pace.

He stepped around the front of the Volvo, and opened the passenger door for me. I hesitated.

"I think I'd rather walk."

He rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Umm… maybe because you seem to be worse than no company, so the smartest decision would be no company, don't you think?

"No." his voice had turned flat.

"Well, I think so. Goodbye." I turned to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward leaping forward to stop me from leaving. I felt an arm wrap gently around my waist.

"Please, don't leave." His voice was quiet now, and the pain was now evident in his words.

He turned me to face him. His eyes were a dark shade of topaz, and it was almost too painful to look into him pleading gaze. "Ride home with me, so I'll know your safe."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, you don't care if I'm safe. If you did you'd tell what Alice saw."

I broke free of his grip, and ran from the parking lot. Surprisingly I didn't trip. I glanced over my shoulder, to see Edward frozen in his spot.

I continued to run, ignoring the unwanted tears that were now flowing freely. I was not able to decide who was in more pain, but at the moment I was sure it was Edward. He, after all, had remained frozen, not even making an effort to follow me. It was very unlike him, and told me just how bad I had hurt him.

My lungs were on fire, but I continued to run. I was desperately hoping that the pain would help to dull my mind, and the thoughts that where now running through it.

Now more than ever I needed to know what Alice had seen. It was no longer something of interest, rather something of necessity.

I reached the house just in time; I collapsed onto the grass, my silent stream of tears turning into to wracking sobs. I have no idea how long this continued for, but when I finally came to the sun had dipped low into the horizon and was barely visible.

It seemed odd, we never fought when I had gone to face a ravenous vampire alone, but over a simple vision we were no longer speaking.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. Had this been the vision? If it had been, it was all my fault.

I closed my eyes, and turned my back to the darkening sky, tuned my back to twilight.

* * *

**Edward's PoV**

I stood rooted in my spot. The pain Bella had inflicted was something I had never planned on. I allowed myself to sink to the ground. How could this have happened? Why hadn't I just told her the truth? The fact that I was falling for Evelyn.

I stayed there, on the ground, staring up at the cloudy sky. Why did things always have to play out like this, it just wasn't fair. Maybe that was the way life was supposed to be, or maybe our lives were starting to mimic _Romeo and Juliet_. I just had to hope it wouldn't end with our deaths.

I noticed that the clouds were starting to clear, and that the sun would soon be shinning through. I stood and turned in the direction of my car.

A wave of sorrow washed over me as I stared at the open passenger door. Why couldn't this have just been a dream? Because I was cursed nothing was ever a dream. Nothing would ever be a dream.

I walked forward slamming the door. I needed to run. I quickly slid the keys out of the car, and started home. I debated on whether I should stop by Bella's or not. Eventually, I decided against. I would give her time to sort through her feelings. I knew I needed the time.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of wind running over my face. This was how it was mean to be wasn't it? What if Bella never forgave me? I would lose either way. She would either leave me or forgive me, or forgive me and become one of the members of the walking dead, dammed for all eternity.

I bypassed the house and headed for the woods, I didn't think I would be able to handle my families probing questions. I had no idea where I was heading, I wasn't sure if I ever would. Nothing made sense any more, in a way this was worse than death. For once I was lost, trapped with no solution to the problem blocking my way.

I sat on the stump staring at the sinking sun in the seclusion of the forest. The usual gray sky was splashed with warm orange, and bloody red. The minutes passed slowly by, and it was then that I made up my mind, twilight was no longer safe.

* * *

_AN: ok the next chapter, and it was a little dramatic and you're lucky because I wasn't going to do Edward's PoV till the next chapter. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_AN_: You'll be happy to know that Evelyn's not even mentioned in this Chapter, I'm only saying this because you all seem to hate her guts. Guess what? I have a surprise for you in this chapter so you're gonna have to read it to find out what it is. I actually think it's kinda funny. I know it's been over a month since I updated but I was grounded for a few weeks and I've had gymnastic meets and a bunch of stuff like that crowding my schedule, I haven't had any time to really get on before today. At least I'm allowed to use it again. I really really promise that this time I won't wait forever to update because I hate that when other people do that, and because it makes me feel guilty.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own I'm with you by Avril Lavigne either.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now**

_I was alone, standing on a bridge. The only sound that I could detect was that of rushing water, and could only mange to piece together a single three word question, where am I? _

_All I could recall was that I had had a fight with Edward, and after, I had fallen asleep on the lawn staring into the twilight sky. This time I refused chase after him, trying to understand his actions. He didn't care about me; he never had, had he? This though was causing too much pain, though, at the moment I longed for pain; something, anything, to distract me from my sense of abandonment. _

_All though clueless to my surroundings I had a feeling, a feeling that I was waiting for someone unknown, and this someone was already supposed to be here. _

_The cold night air sent chills racing down my spine, and for a moment I wondered why I didn't have a jacket. Thick dark clouds were starting to gather in the sky, blocking all rays of moonlight from view. I wandered senselessly through the empty streets of my unknown location.._

_**There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound **_

_The heavy clouds picked this moment to release it's captive water, and water poured down from the sky, soaking my hair and clothes in a matter of minutes, not that I really cared, or for that matter even cared about living._

_The dreary, unclear thoughts that continued to drift though my head, not only were they causing my mood to worsen, but also to confuse me to a point were even breathing seemed like an impossible task._

_I continued to walk the streets, no known destination. I busied my self by listening to sounds of my footsteps, as I trudged through the deepening puddles of rain. _

_The rain lead me to believe that I was still somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula, though, that did little to help with my situation. I didn't have to remind myself that I had no form of transportation other than my own two legs. Knowing my clumsy habits I would not make it very far before tripping over a log, and breaking my leg._

_I checked my pockets for money, anything that could help me get home._

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home **_

_I couldn't help but to think of what Edward's reaction would be when he found out what had happened. That I had gone, with or without a trace I had no idea. I wondered how long it would take him to find out, or if he ever would. _

_I knew Alice would care. I knew Emmett would be sorry, but maybe Edward wished to forget about me, and all the experiences we had shared. He had promised that he would never leave me, but did it count if I left him? I decided not, it was an excuse for Edward to leave me without having to break another promise._

_I was really starting to wish I had somebody to talk to, anybody. I needed to talk, which I knew was very unlike me. I thought about the fact that my only other friends outside the Cullen's were Jacob and his "pack", and we were no longer on speaking terms._

_What could I do now? What should I have done then? For once I wished I had allowed Edward to purchase me a cell phone, just so I could have been able to call Charlie – _

_My pulse increased with urgency as I remembered Charlie lying in his hospital bed, frantic by the fact that I had not shown up after school earlier. Knowing him, he would have called the house, and when no one answered, called the Cullen's. If Edward had answered the phone… No. I didn't need this. This wasn't fair. I really wished I wasn't, hadn't ever been a magnet for danger._

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you**_

_It was freezing out here; it felt more like winter than mid spring. Why couldn't life just be that much simpler, to a point where only one answer was clear, not five, six, or maybe even ten?_

_The rain clouded my vision, and I could feel every drop pounding on my scalp. I felt a cold hand press against my shoulder, and spun around on my heel to see who had touched me. This turned out to be a bad idea because soon I found myself falling toward the murky puddles of rain that covered the streets._

_Seconds before I collided with the wet concrete the cold hands snatched me up and placed me on my feet, the mysterious person seeming to use no effort whatsoever. _

_I turned around, slowly this time, and came face to face with an incredibly handsome figure. He had ebony colored hair that the water droplets clung to, and light butterscotch eyes that reminded me of Alice's. The dark circles that lingered under his beautiful eyes and his deathly white skin proved that my suspicions of him being a member of the walking dead were true._

"_Are you Okay?" he asked in alarm. His voice was velvety smooth just as Edward's, but somehow sounded nothing like his._

"_Ya, sure." I was still suspicious of him, as far as I knew the only "vegetarians" were the Cullen's and the Denali's. I decided to ask him, right then and there._

"_I didn't know there were anymore "Vegetarians" out there." I made sure to place quotation marks in my words._

_He seemed surprised, but then smiled. "Well, that would explain why you smell of us." I stood there for a moment, I had thought I was past the whole you smell business. I glared at him._

"_I don _not _smell!" He seemed amused._

"_Of course you don't. I'm sorry my mistake."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_And your saying this to a blood sucking monster?"_

_Great he had the same outlook on his current status as Edward, just what I needed. _

"_So?"_

"_And you think I'm an idiot." He muttered under his breath._

"_I heard that." He nodded._

"_So I see." I cast one last glance at him._

"_Good bye." I spun around and marched quickly away from him. At least as quickly as my feet would allow me to. _

"_Wait! We were never properly introduced. I don't think I've ever met a human who knew of us before." I didn't stop_

"_So now I'm a freak?"_

"_No, I just want to talk. I haven't had anyone to talk to for a very long time." I sighed, and came to a stop._

"_Fine."_

"_Thank you. My name's Alec." He held his hand out for me to shake. This surprised me, I was used to most vampires avoiding my touch._

_I held out my hand uncertainly. He took my hand gripping me firmly, reminding me of his superior strength. _

"_Nice to meet you Alec, I'm Bella." I grinned at me._

"_Just Bella?"_

"_Just Alec?"_

"_Ha Ha, very funny."_

"_Well…"_

"_Of course it's not just Alec, it's Mason."_

"_Okay then, mine's Swan, do you know where we – " I froze._

"_You said Mason as in M-A-S-O-N?" _

_He looked at me, puzzled. "Yes. Why do you ask?" I suddenly was starting to suspect something that I knew I would regret uncovering._

_**I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone**_

"_When where you changed?" I spat out, my tone agitated, though I didn't mean it to._

_For a moment he looked pained. "1918," He whispered. "The rest of my family died during the Spanish Influenza outbreak in Chicago."_

_Everything fit I had just two more questions to ask. Tentatively I spoke, "How old were you?" _

"_Nineteen." This subject was obviously painful._

"_Did you have a little brother named Edward?" I whispered, so quietly that even I had trouble hearing, but I knew he had heard, and understood._

"_Yes. Why?" _

_I noticed that now his attitude had turned bitter. I decided to ask one final question; maybe I could find a way out of having to face Edward again._

"_Where you close to him?" somehow, I hoped he'd say no._

"_Yes, we were inseparable." I was sure that if he had still been human he would have had tears flowing down his perfect face. Now as I searched his face, I found noticeable similarities between the two brothers._

"_I know where your brother is." I said calmly, praying he wouldn't turn on me for torturing him so._

"_Me too, dead, buried in the ground somewhere, or floating through a breeze thousands of miles away._

"_Actually no, he's a still alive, well as alive as you are, and if you tell me where we are I can tell you how far away." Then I'll lead you to him._

_**oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea**_

_He seemed elated at the thought, though I knew, inside, he really doubted what I was telling him._

"_To tell you the truth I have no idea what the name of the town is, but if you tell me the general direction I can drive that way until you get familiar with the surroundings so you can tell me where to go."_

"_Sounds like a good plan."_

"_Good, what is around there that I might have heard of."_

"_Um La Push Reservation?"_

"_Yes, of heard of that."_

"_Really? How long have you been living here."_

"_A few months, that's awhile for you to stay in one place."_

"_Yes, but I like it here, it's barely ever sunny."_

"_That's the same thing Edward says." His name still felt awkward as it rolled off my tongue. What would he say when I showed up with a long lost brother who he had never informed me of._

"_Well let's get going"_

_I really hoped that Edward wouldn't completely freak out, or throw a fit in front of Alec about our fight, and how I disappeared. I was really starting to wish that I knew how I'd ended up here. Somehow, this whole reunion seemed planned, and at the moment I really didn't want to think by whom._

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...**_

* * *

_AN_: Okay so did you figure out what the surprise is, I didn't even know I was going to do that until I was half way through the chapter, it just seemed like a good twist to put in. I hope you liked it, and if you actually read it found it interesting.

_Please, if you read it, leave a review. Thank you!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: okay i finished chapter 10, it's not very long, but at least i finished it, right? **_

_**I do not own twilight or new moon. I also don't own It Ends Tonight by the all-american rejects.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

I sat up slowly, and muttered something that was even incomprehensible to me, the speaker. I swore darkly, glancing quickly up at the sky. One quick look gave me all the information I needed. There was going to be a storm.

Could anything truly get any worse? Before Bella I had succeeded at everything I tried, no, not just succeeded, but surpassed all others, including my "siblings". Normally, when I would only discover one simple answer to my problem, I found eight, if not ten different solutions.

The approaching storm meant I would need to head home, and at the moment, I really wasn't ready to face them. I was already facing a large enough dilemma without the input of several different minds.

If only life were simpler. If only Carlisle had let me die when I was supposed to. If only Carlisle had not interfered, and messed with fate and reality. The reality many _humans_ believed in. If only they knew the truth.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, not that it helped to calm me. Nothing could calm me. I could just picture Bella rolling her eyes at me, annoyed with my quick to spark temper.

Maybe, _that_ was my problem. I loved Bella because she just Bella, her own being, unlike any other around her. I loved the way she blushed, her clumsiness, how she was sweet and stubborn.

Evelyn, what about Evelyn? I knew nothing of her or her past. All she had over me was an unusual sense of control.

I needed to make a decision, and fast. This decision should have been easier, but yet it wasn't. Something was really, truly wrong.

Maybe, I really did need help. Alice seemed like the perfect candidate at the moment, and I couldn't think of anything better to do with my time.

I jumped off the soft moss covered floor, and set off toward the house at a run, not that I was really in a rush to get home and face her. She had had a discussion with Bella in Art, and I had heard the thoughts that had been running through her head.

What would the rest of my family say if I left Bella? I could just picture Rosalie's reaction to another informed human. I knew Esme would say that she was fine with my decision, but deep down would be very disappointed in me. And Alice? Alice would most definitely voice her opinion out _loud_.

Just as I neared the house, I came up with another speculation. Perhaps, my only problem was that I really would be better off with Evelyn, but I felt bound to Bella after putting her through so many life threatening situations.

I shook my head. Who would believe that these thoughts were running through my head, surely not my family? After all, I had already risked everything for her, on more than one occasion. Not that really seemed to matter in my mind anymore.

Confusion. The one human emotion that I had hoped I would never have to encounter again. Not only had it returned, but also it had messed with my mind, my view of common sense.

I groaned, and came to halt. Like I would actually make it appear that I had been in rush, -in need of help for once in my life- to my entire family, not that Jasper and Alice wouldn't know in the end. If I had a choice, Alice would be the only one I informed, but I had become accustomed to Jaspers special talent that I rarely bothered worrying about I would reveal to him.

I entered quietly through the front door, and headed straight for Alice and Jasper's room. Strangely enough, the room only contained Alice's small form. A sense of relief flooded over me at this discovery. It wasn't that I didn't feel uncomfortable around Jasper, it was just being aware of the fact that he could mess with my emotions, which were already in turmoil to begin with.

"Alice?"

Her head snapped toward me at a blurring speed. She glared. "You!"

I frowned. What did she know? Should I bother telling her of my confusion, or should I just tell her to get it over with. Besides, I never knew Alice to back down from a problem, or a snag, as she would refer to it as.

"I just came to ask you for a piece of advice."

"Oh," She looked puzzled, "what do need help with?"

"You swear you won't take sides with a _certain _person?"

"It depends."

"Hell Alice, I need advice and if you don't feel like giving it to me I'll go ask someone else!" I was way beyond my wits end; I had been since my fight with Bella.

"Yes, of course I'll help you."

I nodded. " Alice as I told you I have a problem. You know how I've been acting since you told me of your vision, well I think it's coming true, and now I'm not so ready judge the idea of me leaving Bella, so crudely."

I ignored the glares she was aiming regularly in my direction. "I talked to her Alice, and I don't know… it's like she holds more attraction to me than Bella. Even you know how hard that is to do. I'm afraid that I would be better off with Evelyn, and the only reason I feel guilty about leaving Bella is because she's risked so much for me," I stopped. As an after thought I added, "And, because all of you seem to have a bond with her, even Rosalie. I can't bear to think of what thoughts would be running through Esme's mind if I told her. She loves Bella so much."

Alice stared sadly down at my pale hands. "Edward, nothing I say can cause you to make a decision, you have to do it on your own, and this is something you have to use your heart for. I know you believe your heart died along with you soul back in 1918, but your wrong, and I can't see how you could believe that after everything you've felt for Bella."

"Edward, don't get me wrong, but is Evelyn's beauty really the thing that's drawing you to her, or is it more… Is it the fact that she looks like your fiancé? I'm not stupid Edward I saw the picture in the letter from your mom a few months before she died."

"The thing I don't understand though is that you told me that you had never loved anyone before Bella, how can that be true?"

"Alice, you don't understand. I _didn't_ love Jessica; I never even felt anything for her. Her family was incredibly wealthy, and my parent's had made a deal with her father. If I married her, he would the army money to get me off the draft. That was my mom's only worry, that I would be drafted as soon as I turned 18. She tried everything in her power to keep me home."

"The first time I met Jessica I realized she was not someone I would ever even dream of sharing the rest of my life with. Yes, she was beautiful, smart, and kind but she just didn't understand anything I tried to discuss with her. She didn't know anything at all about the war going on around her, she didn't know how look after herself, or even how to pour her own tea. Her father did everything for her."

"She thought of herself as being better than everybody else, and she didn't believe anyone was worthy of her. I laid my observations in front of her like a red carpet; I had insulted her, and destroyed her dreams. No, I never felt anything for her." I concluded. I had never told anyone this before.

"Maybe you feel guilty about what you did, and are trying to make up for it by pretending that Evelyn is Jessica." She stated thoughtfully.

"No."

She sighed, exasperated. "Than what do you feel? Because I'm really trying to understand what's going through your head at the moment."

Finally, she was starting to understand. "That's the whole point! I have no idea what's going through my head, everything's wrong. Problems that would normally take a matter of seconds to solve are taking me hours to find a solution. Everything I was so sure of before has been destroyed."

Alice looked pained for moment. "Maybe, this is just another test of your love, to see what or who you choose. Edward, please don't make me decide for you. I can't help you anymore; Bella's my best friend. I feel like I'm plotting against her, betraying her trust."

I nodded, understanding what I was putting Alice through. "Thank you, Alice, I mean it."

I turned, and walked slowly up to my room. Staring at my shelves of CD's I ran through my jumbled thoughts trying to make sense of them. I sat there for hours debating on my decision.

I stared out the window, stared at the moon's bright reflection on the rough surface of the rushing river. The answer was now clear in my mind.

The dawn would mark my new beginning, the beginning of a life that would consists of Evelyn. Bella was out of the picture.

* * *

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

* * *

**B/N: Hey peoples! Moonlight313 might delete this part, but I just wanted to leave a BETA note, it sounded fun. All errors are on me. Wasn't this so sad? I'm scared the ending isn't going to be happy. Keep reading though, it's good! Lena Bergel**

_**AN: Hope you liked it, i will update within a week, hopefully. A big thanks to Lena Bergel for being a very helpful BETA! Moonlight313  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Here's the next chapter for you, and it's only been three days so be happy. Actually it's only so soon because I'm going to be in Philly and New York City for the next week and a half and I'm not so sure how much time I'll have on the computer, but you never know so just cross your fingers and hope I get a chance to! And only have two more reviews to go until I reach 100, so please help. A big thanks to my BETA Lena Bergal for editing this chapter on a last minute notice!_

_I do not own twilight or New Moon, as always _

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**Bella's Pov**

We continued to walk the dark path through the sleeping city. Although I knew almost nothing about Alec, I felt safe, just as I did with Edward. Feeling safe did not inspire me to drop my guard; after all, I was a magnet for danger.

I was still being careful not to let my mind wander to my speculative thoughts on how I had ended up here. I could not convince myself that this was a mere coincidence, just as I could not deny Edward's view on life.

As we wound our way deeper and deeper into the city, the lights began to dim, until there was no light at all.

Treading carefully over the uneven pavement, I made my way to Alec's side. "Did you ever think anything like this could happen?" I asked quietly. I was hoping not to disturb his desolate mood, though from my perspective, it seemed like an impossible task to overcome.

A brother who you thought was dead has suddenly turned up, and is cursed just as you believe you are, the brother that you loved with all your heart is a bloodsucking monster fighting against his instincts, just as you are. Knowing how hard it is to succeed without human blood, how hard it is to _resist _the temptation, even after all these years.

Somehow, I shouldn't have been able to understand how he felt; after all I was an only child and was not yet a member of the "forever cursed".

"No. I mourned them for the first year after my "birth", and I never could find their graves. I don't know... I guess at first, I used to hope that they were still alive, and that one day I would find them.

"The next thing I knew fifty years had passed, and all hopes of finding them were diminished. Not that I didn't think of them often." His voice had dropped so low by the ended that I had to quiet my breathing to here his final words.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back to him, my voice layered thick with sincerity.

His head turned to me with a smile, similar to the crooked smile I loved. It was hard to forget they where brothers while spending time with one of them. All of the habits that I loved, and hated, in Edward were present in Alec. I had yet to decide if I liked the fact that the two brothers were all most identical in personalities.

A cool wind blew through the darkened street, bringing me back to thoughts of wishing I had a jacket. So many questions filled my brain, so many that I had to bite my tongue to keep from blurting them out.

I knew I felt guilty for my fight with Edward; I loved him with all my heart, and could never stay mad at him longer than a few hours. We were meant to be together forever, just as the rest of his family had decided. I knew that the guilt pulsing fast through my veins was the only thing making me reluctant to face him.

I knew how much pain I had caused him, and it hurt me. I would do anything to make his situation easier, becoming a vampire one of them. After I was changed he would no longer have to worry about hurting me, or having others in his family hurt me unintentionally.

I was so deep in thought that when Alec gently grabbed my hand in his marble grip to lead me down an empty ally, a shot of adrenaline shot through my blood. I had to breathe slowly to try and clam my frantic heartbeat, which, I knew Alec could hear. At least I wasn't blushing yet.

At the end of the ally, a silver Volvo sat. Somehow, I wasn't surprised by the fact that the brother's had the same type of car. I was sure it could get confusing, but I wasn't going to worry about that now.

I felt as if I was letting down Alec by not telling him about my connection with Edward, I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about our relationship, and I didn't want him to be surprised when he learned about our against-all-odds relationship.

I had always hated the fact that silence made people over-think issues, and become even more confused than you had been at the beginning.

Alec drew a pair of keys from his pocket, and quickly unlocked the doors. As I arrived at the passenger side of the car, Alec appeared, pulling the door open seconds before I had a chance.

He gestured for me to climb in, and like a good girl, I obeyed. The minute the door closed, I had the sense of being alone with Edward on the night I discovered his darkest secret. I could just hope the ride home wouldn't follow the same path.

The car's quiet motor came to life, and Alec started to drive out of the ally. I could already feel the warmth starting to spread throughout my body. I gently massaged my ears with the tips of my fingers, trying to bring the warmth back to them.

"I know I haven't had the best manners tonight, and I would like to apologize. You have to understand the shock I went through when I found Edward was… alive."

"After so many years of believing him to be deceased, I can't get my mind to accept the information you have told me." The pain and confusion was evident in his voice, weaving its way in and out of his whispered words.

He truly wanted to believe me, and I could fully understand his doubt. His instincts telling him not to trust a mere human such as me.

"That's okay, I've gotten used to it by spending so much time with Edward." Not that he had trouble speaking, that was on me, and it was hard to hold a conversation while the other could not respond due to the fact that she is concentrating completely on not hyperventilating.

"How do you know Edward?" he questioned. I closed my eyes, and mentally sighed.

"He's my…" What was I to say? He wasn't my boyfriend, he never had been. I suppose that technically he was my fiancé, but we had always seemed beyond the silly nonsense of marriage promises. I guess I would have to settle for fiancé though.

"… Fiancé," I finished in a rush.

He looked puzzled, "Oh. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"That's very young," he responded, distracted.

"Well, Edward's 105."

"I guess that makes sense, but I also assume he's going to turn you?"

"I hope so." I whispered sadly. I saw Alec's head jerk slightly at my response. "Even if Edward thinks I'll be cursed for the rest of my life, empty of a soul."

He seemed to be surprised by this because his fingers, that had been drumming a pleasant melody on the dashboard, froze in place.

"If he thinks this why has he agreed to change you?"

"He hasn't, his family made the decision for him." Minus Rosalie, I whispered quietly to myself, not that it kept him from overhearing."

"He… has… a family?" he asked meekly. I realized my mistake; I shouldn't have mentioned them until he had had a chance to meet with Edward.

"Yes, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind adding someone else to the family, they accepted me after all and I am only human."

"How many are there." He voice had grown a hint more confident.

"There are seven, including Edward."

"What are there names?"

"Well… there's Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. They and Edward are like the siblings of the family, Esme and Carlisle take the place of parents." I spoke calmly.

"I noticed that you paired them all together, all but Edward. Is that why they've chosen to accept you into the family, so that Edward can be with somebody?"

I bit my lip, and didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled slightly; he did not really seem to mind about Edward having another family after hearing about them.

I noticed that we had crossed into Forks. "Welcome to Forks, a town infested with Vampires and occasionally, werewolves."

His eyes grew wide at the word werewolves. "_They _live here, with werewolves?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. They live in La Push, it's near here. They don't bother us, well they don't bother _them_ because I'm with them," I glanced quickly at Alec's perplexed features, and continued, "They're my friends, it's a long story."

He nodded, and turned his head back toward the front. I directed him through the sleeping town, over the bridge and into the forest.

"I always have trouble finding the turn off in the dark, my eyes aren't as good as yours," I admitted sheepishly.

"That's okay, I think I can find it."

I nodded slightly and went back to my task of staring out the window. He turned onto the hidden rode, and I directed my vision to the windshield, where the house was growing closer with each passing second.

I took a deep breath as Alec pulled the key out of the ignition, and stepped out of the car. Cautiously, I walked up the front steps and onto the porch. I approached the front door and opened it, letting Alec enter a good few feet in front of me.

Out of nowhere Esme appeared in the front room, a puzzled expression poised on her friendly face.

"Bella dear, who is this may I ask?" she asked politely.

Before I could answer Carlisle appeared beside Esme, and as his eyes turned toward Alec's direction, they grew wide.

"Oh boy, I'd forgotten." For once Carlisle seemed uneasy and uncertain of what to do.

"Carlisle, Where's Edward?" I asked quickly, before the rest of the family appeared downstairs to see what was going on.

"He's in his room..." Though he had answered my question, his tone was distant and distracted.

I turned toward Alec. "Come on, let's go." I ordered, heading for the staircase.

"Bella dear, I'm not so sure that's the best idea." A thought became clear at that moment, the reason why he was not already downstairs, greeting me.

"Edward's not going to forgive me is he?" I asked quietly, the wound, that I hoped would always remain healed, opened, letting its pain seep through my body, causing tears to cloud my vision. What had I done?

* * *

**B/N: Oh my god. Is it ok for me to be sad and mad as hell right now? Cuz I am. I love this story though! That's really all I have to say right now. Keep reading folks! And Happy Turkey Day! LB (a.k.a. Moonlight313's BETA, Lena Bergel)**

_AN: well the end of another depressing chapter, it'll start heating up in the next chapter though so don't worry, too bad the next chapter's not going to be up until I get back! Happy thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it, don't forget to eat a tone of good food! Moonlight313_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: This chapter is a little different than normal. I tried to explain a few things that are going on and why, how, etc. While doing this I noticed that my plot has become much more complicated than I originally intended it to be, and it's hard to explain a few things without ruining future events. I still tried to do it though, so I'm sorry if it's confusing. Feel free to ask me a question if something doesn't make sense.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon, though I do own Alec and Evelyn.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**(Flashback from plot)**

**Evelyn's Pov**

How could he not remember, after every thing that had happened to both of us?

How could he not remember? I had never believed that I would see him again, but

now that I had, I wished I hadn't. Yet, I did, I was sure I would be able to

win his heart. Without any of my trickery that was.

At least, that had been the plan. Plans are supposed to follow through, not be

demolished by a single person. That Bella was making it extremely hard to

convince Edward of his love for me.

I stood in my room, quietly pacing across the floor. Something needed to be done

about her if I ever was to succeed.

I walked over toward the bed where my purse lay, forgotten in the center. I

snatched it up, and fished my iPod out of it. I gently slid the on the

earphones, and continued, therapeutically, pacing.

Silently I wound my way back and forth across my room. The plan would have to be

to kill her, but that would have been too messy. What if I just hid her, took

her far away, made her forever confused of what had actually happened? That was

perfect; all I needed to do now was to wait at her house for her to fall asleep.

I carefully wound my way down the stairs, careful to avoid my father's office,

he did not need to know that I was once again up to something that was not

completely legal.

I carefully climbed into my car. I stared at my shaking arms, willing them to

stop. The girl was out of the way, and it had been easier than expected to

succeed. The reason for her sleeping outside on the lawn had no reasoning behind

it as far as I could see. I could only speculate that perhaps she was not

completely sane.

I was doing Edward a favor by ridding him of her lesser self. I closed my eyes,

resting my head on the steering wheel. After a few moments, the shaking ceased,

but the knots in my stomach had not loosened.

Something was not going according to plan, though I had no idea how or why. It

was times like this that I really wished I was not who I was, when I wished that

I did not always have to be right.

I knew that this feeling was not one to forget or ignore, but at the moment I

could not figure out a way to succeed in fixing the setback, or setback to come.

I glanced at the clock, the neon lighting reading 4:12 AM. Now, not only did I

need to figure out what was up, but I had to get home in time for school. Not

that I considered school very important. I turned the key in the ignition, and

started the car, ready to head for home.

As I sat in the silence, interrupted only by the hum of the engine, only one

thought continued to wind it's self around my brain, as if it had discovered

my weakness. Did Edward actually love you so many years ago, or does he truly

love that other girl, Bella? Are you doing the right thing? I had never before

had a problem with guilt before; everything I do is for the best. Everything you

do is in the best interest for you, a voice whispered in my mind, you don't

care about other's feelings; you destroy everything important to them,

including their dreams.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the accusing voice, it was doing

nothing but stirring up more trouble, and trouble was not something I needed

more of at the moment. I sat, silently, wondering about the reasoning behind my

ease to cause pain. The only answer that came to mind did not please me. God

given talent was the answer.

**(End flashback, back to plot)**

**Bella Pov**

Alec backed-up uncertainly, at the same time Esme came forward and wrapped her

arms protectively around me. She didn't seem to mind the tears that continued to flow

down my cheeks. I distantly heard Alec gasp. Esme's arms tightened noticeably.

I lifted my head to meet Edward's dark, slightly hysterical gaze. His eyes

darted quickly around the room, as if fighting himself. He paid to notice Alec,

who was now hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit room. When his eyes came into

focus, they landed on my face, where they hardened and became slightly slanted.

I felt Esme wince against me, and I could only guess at what Edward had told

her.

Alice was standing in the corner of the room, almost completely unnoticed, as

her eyes fell upon me she frowned sadly. Just that gesture told me that no one

would be able control Edward now, he was unbelievably close to becoming insane

from whatever emotion he was fighting with.

I never should have come back, I thought softly to myself. This was another of

those times where I dearly wished that my mind was left unprotected, so that he

could see my true intentions. So he wouldn't think whatever was making him like this.

He stepped towards me, and slowly Esme's protective grasp lessened until it no

longer existed. Now nothing stood between Edward and me, the space seemed

endlessly large, but at the same time it seemed as if the distance between us would

never be enough to satisfy me.

I loved Edward, but at the moment he seemed completely beside himself, and I was

sure that no rational thought was possible to be running through his mind. I

backed up slowly, and on my third step Edward darted forward and grabbed my

wrist.

I tried to escape, or pull away. I knew what Edward was capable of, and I most definitely didn't want his wrath to be released on me.

"Edward, let go of me," I told him calmly, and even I could hear the hint of

steel that played itself into my tone.

His eyes lost focus for a moment, and I took it as a chance to escape. I turned

and fled toward the yard, I knew I could never outrun him, but I had a faint

hope that maybe his family would be able to restrain him.

I felt a cold hand grab my wrist, and I let out an involuntary shriek. Another

hand laid its self across my mouth.

"Shhh," Alec whispered in my ear. I felt my heartbeat slow slightly. Alec

stiffened at my side, and I knew Alice and everyone else had not succeeded with

Edward.

Alec lifted me into his arms, and took off running. Behind I could hear Edward

approaching, but with luck and talent, Alec kept us just of his reach.

"It doesn't matter Bella, you'll never be as good as Evelyn! You'll

never be able to be equal to her. You are an unimportant pawn who had the chance

to enchant me, but no longer do you have power over me, I don't love you, I never

did!" Edward had clearly lost it, but all the same his words cause a fresh

wave of anguish and despair to wash over me, and tears once again threatened to

spill over.

I leaned my head against Alec's shoulder and let my thoughts clear away, and

fade into dreams.

**Edward's Pov**

I stood, slinking over to the corner of the room to turn off the radio, which

was doing nothing to rid me of my guilt. When I had made my decision there was no guilt, no future feeling of guilt. Though, as if erased by an invisible

force, my sense of obligatory enthusiasm had faded into nothing in a matter of

hours. It was as if my mind was being controlled, being told what to do, by some

outside force that had remained unnoted until this moment of understanding.

Never had something like this occurred during my lifetime, at least not to me.

The only solution that I could come up with to explain this maddening situation

was that another vampire, where or who I had no idea, that was causing my mind

to undergo this affliction of cruelty toward Bella.

How odd I found it that I had sworn my love to a girl that I had spoken only a

few words to, that I had glimpsed only a matter of times. I had a slight throbbing in

my head that told me that I had done something that I would forever regret, unless,

of course, I found a way to repair my relationship with Bella, or at least

explain to her what was happening so that she would not take offense.

I had a faint instinct telling me that I wouldn't have enough time to find

Bella before the enchantment clouded my thoughts again, what I needed to do was

tell _Alice_. I could remember having a conversation with her of my condition, my pull between two loves, one falsely implanted into my mind. Alice was usually very quick to forgive others, but I wasn't quite sure if she would this time.

I resigned myself to trying to break down Alice's defensive barriers anyway.

I knew that she would most likely be in her room, meditating, trying to see into

either Bella's future or mine. I silently swung open the door, and proving my

theory, there sat Alice, legs crossed eyes shut tight. I strode over toward the

bed, and gently lay my hand on her thin shoulder. Her eyes flew open, and she

turned and slapped me across my face with enough force to send me stumbling

backward.

I laid my hand gently over my throbbing jaw, and met Alice's piercing gaze,

noticing the ebony hue they had taken on.

"Alice, please let my explain."

"Explain what!? You broke Bella's heart, and chased her out of the house

screaming that she could never measure up to your dear Evelyn!" I noted the

truth in her voice, but not nearly as much as the hysterical frustration and

vehemence hiding right under the surface. The truth was heart-wrenching, had I actually done that?

"You chased her and the other vampire away, a vampire, by

the way, that I know nothing of! She could be in danger, Edward, and it's all

your fault!" She turned back away from, but I could tell she was trying hard

to fight her emotions.

"Alice I know nothing of what I have done nor what I will do, something's wrong, Alice, it's as if I'm being controlled by someone other than myself."

She turned slowly, watching my hurt face, "I knew something was wrong, I knew

you could just never do something like that to Bella," she said softly, coming

to my side.

"What of the vampire she was with, do you know anything about him?"

Only this. My mind filled with the image of a vampire with dark hair. I let out

an involuntary scream of surprise.

"No, it can't be him!"

"Edward, you know who this is?"

"Alice, it's my brother." I said, disbelieving my own words. "But he's

dead, I saw him," I whispered softly, more to myself than anyone else.

* * *

_**B/N: I hope everyone had a great holiday season! Happy New Year and stuff. Chapter 13 is on it's way!**_

_**A/N: Like Lena said, chapter 13 is on its way, I already finished it, and sent it to her. I'll either post later today, but if not tomorrow!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:_I'm sorry that i didn't reply to many of my review last chapter, but my computer got taken away again, so your going to have to escuse my lack of input for who knows how long. Actually, i'm at the library because i promised that i'd update today, and i really don't want to break any promises today. Hope you Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, i wrote this at 1:00am on new years eve, and you can kind of tell i was a LITTLE bit out of it._**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's Pov**

I could feel a gentle, cool hand caressing my face, trying to wake me without actually causing a disturbance. I instantly knew that it was not Edward, though the similar in almost every way it felt alien to my senses. After I few minutes of confusions, I remembered that I was with Alec, and the hand belonged to him.

I opened my eyes to find Alec's face only inches from my own. He removed his

hand from my face, and his expression was sheepish.

"I don't actually know where you live," he told me reluctantly.

"Oh, right." Somehow I was scared to go home, afraid that Edward would be there, waiting.

It was as if he could read my mind because he soon responded, "We don't have to go home if you don't want to."

"Did you know that Edward can read minds?" He looked confused for a moment.

"No. Do most vampires?"

I looked at him quizzically. "Exactly how many vampires have you come across?"

"Not including the ones tonight; three."

"Really?"

"Ya, that's pretty sad isn't it?" I could feel a faint smile touch my lips.

"A little," I responded.

He chuckled, "How many vampires have you come across?"

"Only about 100 if you count all of the ones I saw in Italy when I was talking to the Volturi and the rest of their guard." His face somehow grew a few shades lighter at the mention of the Volturi. "It would seem you've heard of the Volturi."

He nodded, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. "They didn't kill you?" he asked, his tone sounding slightly shocked.

"No, they didn't. Aro seems to think that I'm special. It appears that my mind is a safe place that can't be penetrated. I'm the only mind Edward can't read."

"Does it surprise you that your mind is safe from others? Most minds are all the same, operating in the same way, even though I've only spent a few hours with you I can tell you're different than the others around you."

I shot him a curious expression before continuing with my next question. "Can you do anything odd?"

He smirked. "Odd? Sure, what do you consider odd? Drinking blood? Poison coated teeth? Deadly strength? Ghost-like running ability? The ability to sense others talents and feelings, being able to counteract others by manipulations? Incredibly enhanced senses?"

"Wait, you can understand people, break into their minds and reverse the things that others have done to them, like the way Jasper can manipulate the feelings of those around him?"

"Yes, I thought everyone could. Well, everyone like me, I meant."

"No, they can't." He seemed troubled by this new piece of information, but did not ask any more questions. "But wait, you said you could tell that I was different than others after only spending a few hours with me. With your power, wouldn't you be able to tell that instantly?"

"I would be able to with any other person, but like you said, your mind seems non-existent. It protects its own secrets."

"So you were playing with my mind when you were asking me those questions?"

"No, you're a lot calmer when your talking, and no offense, but you were totally flipping out."

"This seems kind of weird, but the style you use to talk is a lot different than your brother's."

"Ya, he was always the one to dwell into the past. I was always the one to move on immediately, and I also liked to keep up with the times."

"How come you keep using past tense? You're both still here, you're both still the same, so why do that?"

"Edward's changed a lot. He's nothing of what I remember," Alec stated in a monotone.

"I'm not so sure he has, tonight well, it's just that he's never acted like that before. Did you see his family's faces, they were just as shocked as you were." I really didn't want him to get the wrong idea about Edward. Something was wrong; he was not himself. That much was obvious.

He glanced at me. "You know what; you're weirder that I thought."

I grimaced and turned away from him, I was not sure what he was talking about, but I knew little of him and what he may be possible of. He seemed entertained by my actions, and although I knew he could not get inside my mind, it was as if he could.

I turned back around, and cocked my head at him. "You said you could see what others' talents are. How?"

"I'm not really sure, it's kind of confusing." I met his gaze, waiting for him to continue. "When I look into a person's eyes I can see every aspect of their life, their faults, talents, beliefs, hardships they've faced, their thoughts. I can see everything the person has had to face, and see why he is what he is." He shook his head, his black hair falling over his eyes. "I can tell if someone is being manipulated by others own gifts, and somehow reverse it."

"Does that mean you can see everything about me?"

"I told you, it's like you don't exist, nothing is hidden within your eyes, to me it's as if your soul doesn't exist."

"If you can't sense anything about me than how come Jasper can manipulate my feelings, and Alice can have premonitions? She only has a premonition when someone's mind has been made up. That would need to mean that her subconscious knows what I'm thinking, right?"

"You ask way too many questions, and to tell you the truth, I don't know why. Anyway, it would seem you know more about vampires than I do, and I've been one for more than 100 years."

Our conversation had seemed to end, so I took a moment to view out surroundings. We were in a clearing that was encircled by tall pine trees with mossy trunks. I assumed that when Edward had begun to chase us Alec had just run to get away, and this is where it had led us.

I turned to study Alec; his shaggy black hair had once again fallen over his eyes, although from where I sat, I could see his eyes. They were the color of liquid gold, rather than topaz or butterscotch, but eerily beautiful all the same.

Almost every aspect of his face resembled Edward, expect for his jaw, which was

more angular, and his cheekbones which appeared to be a little more prominent.

Though almost identical to his brother, his attitude was almost the complete opposite of Edward's. Edward had a temper and was always so cryptic. Alec seemed to have no temper at all, and seemed to be more reserved and shy than Edward.

I was enchanted by him, his presence caused my guard to drop and I allowed my eyes to move to his body, seeing that everything he wore was black, his jeans, shirt, even his shoes, and it suited him fine. He looked that he was comfortable with who he was.

His eyes lifted to meet my gaze, and in them I could tell that he was accustomed to solitude, and had been all his life. He lived alone not because he had to, but because that was how he preferred it.

I realized now that the reason for him meeting so few vampires was not because

of ignorance, but of not wanting to.

The silence seemed to not bother him, and he seemed to have visibly relaxed. He enchanted me; I was amazed that someone such as him could even exist, just as I was with Edward.

"We should probably get you home, it's eight in the morning, and your Dad's probably freaking out because you didn't go to see him yesterday after school."

"How do you keep doing that? I thought you couldn't read my mind, I thought you said it was as if my soul didn't exist."

He rolled his eyes. "Soul, no. Intelligence, yes. I can't see what you think, but I can see things about your family, and instead of all of being able to see everything that has happened to you in your life, I can only see what has occurred in the past few hours. It's almost like watching a movie, normally I hear the thoughts of people, and it makes it seem as if I had actually lived those experiences as they did."

"And you said I was confusing," I muttered under my breath.

I turned back to him. "Yes, we should go back to my house, I take it you figured out how to get there."

"Yes. Now climb on my back so we can go, I'm getting antsy just sitting here like this in the open."

"In the open, are you kidding me? We're in the middle of the woods, who's going to find us here?"

"Many things live here that are much more dangerous than I am," Alec said gravely.

My eyes widened. "That's exactly what Edward keeps saying! What lives here that is so terrible?"

"For one, werewolves."

"So? My best friend is one of the werewolves you're talking about."

He stopped suddenly, and pulled me around to face him. "You're telling me that you're best friends with a werewolf, and dating a vampire?" he asked, skeptical.

I nodded cheerily, "Great, isn't it?"

He turned away from me, and began to bang his head repetitively against the nearest tree. When he was done he turned back around to face me. "I really can't believe that this is actually happening. I must be mad, or maybe I died back in Chicago and this is all an incredibly odd dream."

I smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is actually happening."

He shook his head and lifted his had to brush back his hair. "Come on, let's go. Wouldn't want your dad worrying more than he needs to."

I climbed car carefully onto his back and pressed my face between his shoulder blades, he smelled delicious, but different than Edward or Alice. It was sweet and rich, and just as enchanting as his eyes were.

"So, anything else dangerous live here?"

"Yes, but they scare the bejesus of me, so I'm not about tell _you_ about them."

"That's no fair," I pouted.

"Yes, it is, and stop pouting! You're making me laugh, and I just know I'm going to end up slipping on one of these rocks. It's so slippery."

"Yep," I said, "Slippery with dew. You know what? I love mountain dew, it's one of the best drinks ever, next to coke that is."

Alec's pace slowed, but did not stop completely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm, let me think. No. My boyfriend just dumped me, and chased me away screaming that he likes another girl."

Alec shot me a peculiar expression. "I can be your boyfriend if you want." I knew that he was serious.

"I don't even know you! I've known you for a matter of about three hours!"

"So?" I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"That hurt," he said.

"Get over it."

"No." Sheesh.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm stubborn, that's why!"

"Oh my God, we're losing it!"

"Pretty much."

At that moment Alec stopped, swung me around, and kissed me. The kiss was soft

and pure, not forcing, just sweet. I could feel my heart racing, my breath catching in my throat.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said to him.

"Your fastly beating heart's telling me I should have."

"No. Leave me alone, you're getting me confused."

"This is fun. I feel dangerously close to cracking, I think it was seeing what you saw when you were looking at me earlier." I felt my cheeks growing red with heat.

I grabbed the key from underneath the eave, and unlocked the door.

"I'm going to get dressed, stay here and don't move."

"That's not a nice thing to say to your savior." I paused at the foot of the stairs and glanced back at him.

"Fine you can go sit in my room, just don't touch anything."

"I promise I won't touch a thing, except maybe a chair of course."

"Whatever."

**_B/N: I had the strongest urge to add something to the end but I held it in. Can you believe how complicated this story is getting?! They kissed. If Edward was himself, he'd freak. It was kind of cute though. And there is something or another in the woods too. Why is life so complicated? I'm not a big fan of mountain dew. Sorry, I'm done ranting._**

**_A/N: 'kay i'm done with that, please review and don't kill me._**


	14. Chapter 14

_AN:I know that I haven't updated in forever, but please forgive me. Life has just been so hectic lately, and I've had a lot of changes to deal with lately… well let's just say that I haven't really been myself for a few weeks. Hope you like the chappie, especially since you had to wait so long for it!_

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Bella's Pov**

So here I was, standing in the shower, begging the scalding water to rid me of the confusion that was stretching me beyond my limit, _way_ beyond. Was Alec actually in _my_ room, most likely sitting on _my _bed?

I quickly finished my shower, threw on my cotton boxers and a large, old t-shirt.

When I got to my bedroom door I saw Alec sitting on my bed, looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Yet, this whole situation was not a fantasy of my seemingly bewildered mind.

I stepped forward into the room, expecting Alec to turn toward me. He did not. Even when I was only a few feet away, he seemed to be in another world, paying no attention to what his senses were telling him.

I carefully lifted my hand and placed it on his stone hard, cold shoulder. He blinked slowly and turned his entire body to face me.

I studied his face, and as I searched I noted that his eyes seemed empty, sad, and perhaps even held the soul of a lost little boy searching for purpose.

As I watched his eyes cleared, and grew bright with humor. "How was your shower?" he asked merrily, taking in my appearance.

It continually puzzled me how his emotions could change so drastically in so little time.

"Wonderful," I answered sarcastically.

"Too worried that I might break something?"

I rolled my eyes, "More like worried about the fact that I might be incredibly close to becoming insane and you're just a hallucination."

He chuckled sadly, "I'm afraid I'm as real as it gets."

"That's good news, I wouldn't be able to look forward to… shoot, I really have to get to the hospital."

"Sudden changes in topic there, Bells."

The only person I had ever tolerated to call me "Bells" was Charlie, but I felt no need to correct Alec, though I would never admit that to any one, most likely even to myself.

"You don't know Charlie. He worries too much about me as it is. The fact that he thinks I'm with Edward won't help either."

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"He hasn't really forgiven Edward for leaving me last fall, it makes him nervous."

"Have you known Edward for long?"

"I've _known_ him, but like I said he left with the rest of his family for about five months. I guess you could say that I met him about a year ago."

"You're not from here are you?"

"No, I lived in Phoenix for most of my life, with my mom." For some unknown reason I felt that I needed him to know that small detail, after all I hadn't even known him very long. I found it odd that this one person had learned more about me than some of my friends had learned since I came a year ago.

"Do you like it here?"

"You sure do have a lot of questions don't you," I asked, exasperated.

"I'm just getting even with you from earlier."

I passed a hand over my eyes before lifting my head to meet his gaze. "I'm not sure, sometimes the rain and gloominess gets to me, but I really don't think I'd ever be able to leave. It's as if this small town has placed an enchantment on me to keep me from leaving."

"It's odd; before I came here I had felt no attachment to anyone, nothing. Now I have Edward, this town…. And perhaps even you."

His eyes suddenly darkened. "I'm sorry about earlier. I acted way out of line." His tone held none of the emotion that his eyes had only a moment before.

If I had learned anything of Alec in the past few hours it seemed to be that there was more to him than he let on, even he himself could not trust his mind, or perhaps it was his heart.

"Alec…" I wasn't sure of what I wanted him to know.

"Alec," I began again, "it's fine."

He stepped forward, taking my hand in his. His lips gently rested on mine, his breath playing across them as he spoke, "But it won't be." His lips rested against mine, not sweet as they had been before, but the affection and confusion was still evident.

Without another word he turned and slid gracefully out my window. I stared at his retreating back, trembling.

"It's not fair," I whispered into the darkness.

My room suddenly grew dark as my eyes were covered. I felt a hand secure my wrists behind my back, and a needle being stuck in the soft, delicate flesh of my arm.

"Life's not fair," a voice whispered in my ear, "and you'll learn that soon enough." As reality drifted away I heard a faint chuckling that seemed oh so familiar.

* * *

**Alec's Pov **

_**(Same scene, just in Alec's Pov)**_

Her room was as I expected, not crowded. It didn't contain some of ingredients that I had always believed should be in a girl's room.

The rocking chair in the corner was a reminder of her past, her father's past, that had been absent of her on most occasions.

I sat on the end of her slightly worn bed.

Nothing like this had ever happened to me. Since my transformation, I had done my best to avoid everything and everyone.

My gift had always frightened me, and probably always would. I mused quietly to myself.

Even with my limited experience with humans I knew that there was something different about Bella. I doubted that I would ever figure it out, that I ever would be able to even if my powers did work on her as they was supposed to.

My human emotions, though they had been dormant for long, were fully functional, and the emotions that overwhelmed me every time my eyes rested on her shocked me. The feeling of embarrassment, resentment, lust, and love was a thing that I had never expected to encounter again.

I loved Bella, and so did Edward. At least when he was sane he did. Fuming with anger, I stared forward out the window watching the early morning sun play across the glass pane.

Evelyn would pay for what she was doing to Edward, what she was having _me _do intentionally or not. With Evelyn nothing was ever fully revealed until your part in it was accomplished.

Evelyn was never someone that you wished to be associated with; to her you where nothing but a pawn or puppet to help her achieve what she needed, or more often, wanted.

It was amazing how little her father knew about what she did. Of course he knew that what she did was not right and most often not legal; he could do nothing to stop her.

That fact had remained hidden to all, but a few predicted. Evelyn was the most powerful vampire ever created. But in this world, everything must have something -or in this case someone- equal of stance and power.

Only four people knew who this person was; Evelyn, her father, Carlisle, and me, Evelyn's equal.

My gift was not one given to any before me. Evelyn and I were the most powerful vampires ever created, and most likely the most powerful that ever would.

My life was planned before I even knew for myself, if I had anyone to blame for my sorrowful existence it would be the Volturi, the ones who changed us, as one of Aro's stupid experiments.

I felt a hand resting on my shoulder, and shuddered at the sudden contact, amazingly I hadn't noticed that I was no longer alone.

I turned to face her, blinking my thoughts away.

I watched as she studied my face, taking in everything. Her findings were clearly displayed in her eyes; the sadness and loneliness that I had hidden for so long had been discovered, evidently.

I averted my eyes from her face, taking in her appearance, the damp hair tucked behind her ears, the overly large T-shirt allowing only a sliver of the blue boxers she was wearing.

I smiled up at her, "How was your shower?" I asked merrily.

I watched as the look in her eyes turned to confusion, it wasn't very surprising that she found my mood swings puzzling, I had had years to perfect them.

"Wonderful," she answered, her voice allowing a hint of annoyance to show through.

"Too worried that I might break something?"

She rolled her eyes, "More like worried about the fact that I might be incredibly close to becoming insane and you're just a hallucination."

I chuckled sadly, as much as I wished that were the truth, it could not be avoided.

"I'm afraid I'm as real as it gets."

"That's good news, I wouldn't be able to look forward to… shoot, I really have to get to the hospital." And to think she though my mood swings were random, her thoughts were even worse.

"Sudden changes in topic there, Bells."

"You don't know Charlie. He worries too much about me as it is. The fact that he thinks I'm with Edward won't help either."

Why?" I asked, finding that notion odd, after all, from what I had discovered, they seemed to immortal soul mates.

"He hasn't really forgiven Edward for leaving me last fall, it makes him nervous." I was learning more about her past with every second that passed by.

"Have you known Edward for long?"

"I've _known_ him, but like I said he left with the rest of his family for about five months. I guess you could say that I met him about a year ago."

When I actually thought about it made some sense, in a strange, distorted way.

"You're not from here are you?" I wasn't sure about it, but she seemed different than the other residents I had observed a few weeks earlier, when my charge had been to observe Evelyn's future home.

"No, I lived in Phoenix for most of my life, with my mom." For some unknown reason I felt that I needed him to know that small detail, after all I hadn't even known him very long. I found it odd that this one person had learned more about me than some of my friends had learned since I came a year ago.

"Do you like it here?"

"You sure do have a lot of questions don't you," she asked, exasperated.

"I'm just getting even with you from earlier." I felt an annoying need to tease her. I kept trying to convince myself that it was to cheer her up, but I knew that I was truly doing it only help myself.

She covered her eyes with her hand, pausing a moment to connect her thoughts so that they would make sense. "I'm not sure, sometimes the rain and gloominess gets to me, but I really don't think I'd ever be able to leave. It's as if this small town has placed an enchantment on me to keep me from leaving."

In the little time I had spent on this small cloudy peninsula I had developed identical feelings. Although, in my case the feeling was probably based on the fact that for once in a long time I had a feeling of freedom.

"It's odd. Before I came here I had felt attachment to no one, nothing. Now I have Edward, this town…. and perhaps even you."

This was not how the plan was supposed to be going, Evelyn had said that this would be a simple and easy task, not to mention that the pay would be good. Not that I would receive money -I had plenty of that- but protection from Evelyn's powers.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I acted way out of line." I made sure my tone sounded unfeeling, blank.

"Alec…" she paused, seeming to contemplate what to say next, or maybe what to express.

"Alec," she started again, "it's fine."

I stepped forward, taking her soft warm hand into my eternally frozen one. My lips gently rested upon hers, her scent overwhelming my senses, "But it won't be." I whispered against her lips

Without another word I turned and slid gracefully out her window, landing in a crouched position on the damp lawn before walking down the street and into a thin cloud of fog that hovered above the street.

Bella needed to learn that I wasn't someone to trust, I just didn't know what to do to prove that to her.

* * *

_B/N: I knew there was something up with that dude. –shakes head sadly- Mistakes are on me, I edited this kind of quickly. Happy...late Valentine's Day and an early St. Patty's day peoples!_

_AN: sorry if it was a little confusing throughout some parts, it really is hard to get your point across without giving everything away. Because everyone keeps asking me if Edward and Bella are still going to be together I'll give you the true answer, I really don't know. When I began this story I didn't even know I was going to have Alec in it. The plot of my story is completely different than I originally though it would be. I'll say something that many people don't understand unless you truly are a writer, you don't decide what's going to happen, the story pretty much writes its self. I'm sorry if that doesn't make a lot of sense but that's how it really is with a lot of true writers, even Stephenie Meyer said a story writes its self. Okay, I am finally done with my babbling, until next time!_

_Moonlight313_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: It's been over two months since I last updated and I'm so sorry, I kept trying to figure out who's side of the story to tell first…. And I ended up settling on Alec. I hope you like! Oh, and I only have one week of summer left so once schools over I should be updating every few days or so._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any of its characters; I only own Evelyn and Alec._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

** Alec's Pov**

Life had never seemed so unfair, I had finally been able to communicate with someone other than Evelyn and my feelings were getting the best of me. Something was wrong with Edward. Though I hadn't seen him in many years— I was sure of it. He was dangerous, malicious and possibly delusional.

I was sure that this was due to Evelyn's tampering; she loved trouble, lived to create it… I lived to clean up after her messes and protect the humans she came in contact with. Perhaps, it wasn't kind of me to blame her. She had grown up living in the shadow of her perfect twin sister, Jessica. From what I had learned, to her family it was as if she was invisible, nobody knew, or cared, that she existed.

I had lived many years in the presence of Edward and had learned to adapt to being forgotten or left out, after all Edward had seemed to surpass me in every element from logic to beauty. I didn't blame Edward, he had always been such a quiet kind boy, and he had looked up to me like I was a god, he had paid more attention to me than to the people who ran around fawning over him.

I could remember in perfect clarity the nights he had spent hiding in my room trying to avoid the task of being asked to leave the house. Although everyone had always wanted to talk to him, to be in his presence, he hated the attention and company.

Edward's only faults had been his temper and stubbornness. I couldn't help but chuckle out loud at the thought of some of Edward's old tricks. Sadly, it seemed that although he looked exactly as he had when I last saw him, his good humor and innocent demeanor seemed to have faded away over the years.

I stared guiltily up at the tree I was laying under, and thought that I was unfairly judging him; he was under Evelyn's unbreakable influence after all. I lifted my stone cold hands to my lips, causing the remaining warmth in them from Bella's kiss to flee. I was betraying him by doing this, I could tell that Bella dearly loved Edward, and I found that something so pure and true should not be ruined.

I took a moment to silently wonder what Edward would think of his big brother now, an experiment of the Volturi meant to create a devastating war. It didn't really matter to me that I was not following the orders set down by my creators, luckily, or perhaps not, I had not run into them in many years and had managed to keep Evelyn from causing mass destruction.

I knew now what I had to do, I had to find Evelyn and get her to stop. I knew that this task would drain me of all the energy I had, but Evelyn had never yet been able to refuse to follow my orders. I supposed that I always won because of my incredible talent of persuasion and manipulation. Evelyn was incredibly powerful and, if I was to believe the word of the Volturi, I had powers that were potentially stronger than her own, though I had yet to unlock them.

I silently stood, peering at the glowing early morning sun from between the parted tree branches. It was odd, that sometimes I found things gone when they were in my way; I normally just blamed those incidents on my "unknown" powers. I supposed that if I actually tried to, I could uncover the full ability of my powers, but in reality I didn't want to. I guess I knew that deep down I was afraid of what that amount of power might do to me, how it might change me.

I smacked my head, the sun was out, and on the day I needed it to stay hidden the most. I decided that it was a good advantage; it would keep me away from Bella. Suddenly, a thought run unbidden into my head, if Edward was under Evelyn's curse, than wouldn't they realize that something was wrong? I thought that possibly, for the first time, I would have help breaking Evelyn's control.

This seemed like a good idea, but thinking of my last trip to the Cullen household, I was not so keen on the idea of approaching their home again. Though that small, black haired vampire, Alice if I remembered correctly, seemed to be nice enough. Perhaps, if I could get her alone, she would prove to be of some assistance.

For a moment I wished that I possessed Evelyn's ability to become human. I found no hope in wishing though, I never had. Even as a human I had been considered a pessimist… never optimistic.

I wound my way through town, shying into the shadows to escape the fierce glow of the sunlight. The trip to the fairytale white house hidden in the secluded forest took only minutes to reach. Though reaching my destination had been no problem, approaching the premises seemed a tiresome task.

I walked slowly around the perimeter of the house, eyeing the windows in search of the small vampire.

Hidden among the shadows of a darkened room on the second floor I spotted her, watching me curiously. As I met her gaze her look of curiosity turned to anger and puzzlement, together, the emotions made her appear dangerous.

I motioned to her to come outside. She did nothing for a moment, continuing to stare out the window at me. In a sudden movement she was gone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard the front door slowly open and close. Around the corner of the house I could see that her mind was racing, fighting against itself for what was right.

After a short, calculating pause she approached me. "Hello, Alec," she greeted carefully.

I lifted my gaze from her hands to her eyes, reading her excitement and terror for what it was. I smiled gently.

"Hullo, Alice," I responded lazily. In an instant she seemed at ease and pleased.

"I thought you'd be coming by here soon enough, though I will say that I have just about as many questions to ask you as you have to ask me."

I couldn't help but chuckle, I had never before met a seer, and already I was in love with the unique style of her personality. "I'd probably have to believe that to be true. Tell me this though, to what extent has Edward informed you of?"

I watched, as her tawny eyes grew bright. "Already, I can see that you're going to be a lot less stubborn than Edward's always been." Her smile faded slightly, "The only information he provided me with, is the fact that he saw you die."

I frowned. I remembered little of the final days I had spent as a human. I had learned many things about the Volturi from my travels and decided that Edward's perception of my death was something they had orchestrated. I knew that Aro found the feelings of humans to be fickle, but I also knew he regretted causing them unnecessary pain. I realized that faking my death would have been less painful for my parents than if they believed me to have disappeared. For once I was accepting of Aro's reasons.

"I never died, as you can see, though I do have to say that the Volturi may have provided Edward with that perception."

She looked confused and slightly fearful. "What do the Volturi have to do with this?"

"The Volturi have more control over my life than I do at times," I stated coldly.

"Oh…" she seemed to be at a loss for words. "Does Evelyn have anything to do with you or the Volturi then?"

"Yes. Evelyn and I were both the forgotten siblings of our parents, the Volturi thought that if they changed us, experimented with us, they could release our pent up rage, causing a war more devastating than any before."

A look of comprehension flashed across her face. "So, Evelyn is Jessica's twin. And Jessica was engaged to Edward." She paused, allowing that observation to sink in.

I nodded, to show her that she was right.

Before my eyes, she seemed to wilt and she sunk to the ground. Nervously I bent down to her level.

"What's wrong?" I had little experience with vampires and even littler experience with emotions since becoming a vampire.

"I should have seen this coming," she moaned quietly. "I knew that Evelyn was going to try and steal Edward away, but I thought she was a human and would never actually have a chance of winning Edward's heart." Her voice grew louder as she spoke her next sentence, "I should have known that she was a vampire, should have realized that that was one of her talents." Angrily she stood, her small hands balled into pale white fists.

"Alice, please calm yourself," I said soothingly. "There was nothing you could have done to predict the havoc that Evelyn is capable of creating."

Her muscles grew slightly softer, though the fire still burned brightly in her eyes. "We have to do something; I can't let Edward do this to Bella."

"Bella's dealing with it better than to expected, even if she is suffering inside, she's holding up well."

Alice hung her head low. "Edward's already put her through pain more great than you or I could ever imagine, for him abandon her for a seconded time, I can't even bare to think of how this will damage her already fragile heart."

"We have to do something," Alice said, raising her head in defiance. When my eyes met hers, i knew that for the first time, i would not face Evelyn alone.

* * *

_B/N: Has anyone ever heard the song Fragile Heart? You know, it goes "So be careful with me, Warning: Fragile Heart". Just what that last line reminded me of. Happy almost summer!_

_A/N: Okay, I know that you all wanted to know what happened to Bella, but I felt that Alec should have his turn first… I promise you'll find out what happened to Bella in the next chapter._

Please R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I know it's been forever since I last updated, and I don't have any excuse for you other than I've been babysitting almost everyday so far this summer. I promised in the last chapter that I would tell you what happened to Bella, so here's your chapter._

_I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse_

* * *

**Chapter 16 **_Bella's Pov_

Strangely, I knew that I was unconscious. I had no way of contemplating my surroundings, but yet, my mind was clear and my thoughts were painful.

It was as if being stuck in a world of eternal thought, lands overcome by everlasting shadows and monsters. Thoughts that I had suppressed, and learned to suppress, echoed distressfully in my mind.

The promises that had been made and broken, the betrayals from those who I had loved, who I still loved, destroyed me. I was alone. I was frightened… I was shattered, maybe even beyond repair this time.

_He_ had promised to never leave me, never to hurt me, never to leave me broken again. That didn't seem to matter anymore.

Our love had been whole. Our love had been pure, but now it was destroyed. Edward no longer loved me, it was clear to me that he loved Evelyn, as was clear to everyone else.

I couldn't deny that I had always known that this was the path he would take. I had always believed our love to be short lived, but had believed under the forced illusion that our love was eternal.

I was normal, I was clumsy and beyond that… I was human, as Edward would never again be.

Although Evelyn was a vampire, I realized that in some twisted, demented way, Evelyn was human too. At least she seemed to be according to Alec…

Alec was another problem. I could not pretend that I did not have feelings for him, though how strong those feelings where I was unsure. All I knew was that my feelings for Alec were on a different level than my feelings for Edward.

Alec was a friend, a good friend. He devoted his life to protecting humans from Evelyn's jealous wrath. He was like Superman, and once again I played the role of Lois Lane. Once again I was the useless human in need of a savior.

Life was very repetitive, and I supposed that's the way life was always meant to be. That was the way it was created.

In a remote, hidden type of way my heart went out to Evelyn. She was lonely, and maybe even a little tired of creating destruction. She needed friend, one that would stay true to her. One that wouldn't betray her, a friend who would love her as I once believed I was loved. To feel important to someone meant more to some people above all else.

Love, I figured, was a figment of imagination. You didn't have to believe in love to be in love. Love was a feeling, and I had learned that feelings weren't to be trusted; feelings were just adaptations to your surroundings. Whatever that meant.

I wasn't sure if I actually believed that Edward no longer loved me, or if it was just another attempt to protect me from what he considered my ultimate distruction, or if what Alec had said was true.

A faint pounding began to echo through my head, growing louder with each beat. Slowly my lids lifted, my eyes showing me nothing but dark shadows.

I was in a room with no windows, and though I knew that a door had to be somewhere, I couldn't find one in the suppressing shadows.

I tried to stand but stumbled, momentarily helpless. For the first time, I noticed that I was shackled, by my wrist, to a wall of cold stone. Water dripped forlornly from above, sliding down the walls to be collected in puddles of mud and grime. I was reminded of a castle's dungeons, as they appeared in the fairytales I had been raised on.

I hugged myself, trying to retain what warmth remained in my subtly numb limbs, wishing beyond all else that this were just a dream.

I realized that the banging, which had echoed though my dazed mind, had ceased. The silence seemed to leave a sense of impending doom in the air.

I closed my eyes, wishing dearly that I could return to my former dream state. The world seemed much less threatening when you weren't aware of it, but I knew that my luck would never allow it.

A sliver of light appeared in front of me, but before my brain could register what I was seeing, it vanished.

Looming in front of me I could the faint outline of a person, slender and willow like.

"It's all your fault!" the voice whispered vehemently, layered with not only ferocious anger, but pain and jealousy too. "You ruined everything, I had everything in place, but you _ruined_ it. Everything is ruined, and you are going to be the one to pay, dearly."

Instead of shaking in fear as I had expected to, I began to shake from anger. My hands clenched and unclenched themselves, and adrenaline surged through my body, my heartbeat pounding out an ever-faster rhythm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said coldly, not caring about the consequences that were sure to follow. "And why should I, I am positive that even if I knew who you were, I would not understand." I was feeling nothing like myself, and that notion frightened me greatly; perhaps it wasn't only Edward who was changing.

"He loves you too much, I can't control him. He knows something is wrong and he's told that small idiotic vampire friend of his," she hissed.

I felt a shiver of fear race down my spine as I realized that I was locked away in a room with Evelyn. Edward was right; I had an uncanny knack for running into or creating trouble and self-endangerment.

In truth it was my fault, I was the one who fell in love with a vampire. You couldn't expect your life to remain unchanged after something like that. And it wasn't as if I hadn't been warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered, my anger draining away to be replaced by sorrow. "And you're wrong; he told me himself that he loved you, not me."

Though, in the dark I could see nothing but endless shadows I could sense that she smiling. "Yes, I heard that…" She paused for a moment basking in the joy of her memory. "But it doesn't matter, that happened before he broke away from my enchantment. He has no memory of saying that, and besides he told that stupid little vampire friend of his."

I felt a surge of hope wash over me, if Edward had told Alice then I had a greater chance of being found before Evelyn's anger overcame her and she killed me. In a somewhat subtle way I felt, joyous that Edward could not recall the words that had so deeply wounded me.

In a slightly neurotic way, I realized the threat of death wasn't nearly as frightening the third time. Life's surprises were becoming tiring and expected.

"You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them," I said slyly. "It's not very polite."

"You're a stupid little human aren't you, talking back to me. You do know what I'll do to you, given the chance, don't you?"

To my surprise, I realized that I was laughing. "Let me guess… kill me? Change me? Cause me to suffer indescribable pain? None of those matters, you're forgetting that you already stole my heart, and that Edward has my soul."

I could feel the tension in the room increase dramatically as she battled her emotions. I could sense her fighting for words.

"You didn't actually believe that I would cower in fear of you? I may be just a stupid human, but you're not exactly the first vampire I've come in contact with."

I was beyond surprise at my words, I speaking with a courage that I never believed possible from me. It was as if being locked in this room was making me forget who I really was.

Evelyn faltered, stopping inches away from me. It was frightening, not being able to read her expression or gauge her feelings. Though, I had never been particularly good at reading people, I realized now that not being able to see anything was much worse.

"It's like you said, Edward really, truly loves me."

I could sense a smile, slowly masking her face. "Oh, but don't worry, my dear Bella. I have a plan."

She turned on her heel, and for a slight moment the sliver of light appeared again, leaving the room in shadows that in some ways frightened me more than death. Many things could lurk and plan in the shadows of a room.

"Even if you do have a plan," I whispered into the dark, "you can bet that Alice will have an even better one."

I hoped desperately that my words rang true.

* * *

_B/N: Ooh, such a suspenseful little chapter. Kay, me off to London this week so your next couple chapters might be un-betaed, but I know you'll manage. Happy summer!_

_A/N: sorry it wasn't very long or detailed, the next chapter should be much better_


End file.
